Aurea Mors: Reforged V2
by Patriot-112
Summary: They would never accept me. I know they won't, because I wasn't naturally born a human. That man who created me may be a douche, but he speaks the truth. I'm nothing but a copy... nothing more. Rated T to M for language and violence. Other Genres: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural, etc. Pairings: You know who.
1. Prologue: Maiden Knight

_**Patriot-112: Hey folks, here I am with a, another, re-edited version of Aure Mors. Specifically, my idea has evolved into something more believable. Though I will keep a few things from the original story, like the inclusion of the Wolfwatch, which I will explain in future chapters. Until then, my peeps, enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue:**_

 _ **The Maiden Knight**_

* * *

" _You understand what you have to do?"_

 _"...Yes,"_

 _"Repeat it to me,"_

 _"Dismantle the White Fang, piece by piece. Eliminate any Grimm that I see. Protect the individuals under the designations RWBY and JNPR. Eliminate the following individuals: Adam Taurus, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, Cinder Fall, Hazel Reinhart, Tyrian Callows, and, if possible, neutralize the immortal queen known as Salem,"_

 _"What are you to do, when seen?"_

 _"Evade as much as possible,"_

 _"What are you to do when cornered?,"_

 _"Fight back 'til I'm free,"_

 _"What will you do when captured?"_

 _"...End it, if no avenue of escape is available,"_

 _"...And what will you do, when all objectives are achieved?"_

 _"I...choose what I deem satisfactory"_

 _"You're taking a big step into a larger world, Dorée. You were well trained in the sword, your shield, and your semblance, but never let cockiness rule you. You will feel conflicted in your choices, but in the end, you will achieve victory...And, I know that they, will be proud of you..."_

* * *

 _ **Docks of Vale**_

* * *

The shipping docks of Vale were quiet, as a large assortment of Dust containers of the Schnee Dust Company lie in wait for the trucks that would take them to a warehouse in downtown Vale. Normally, this much Dust would require a large amount of security guards to protect it from thieves...but for some odd reason, there were no signs of any guards of the SDC anywhere, nor any Atlas soldiers, or any local dock watchmen.

This was noted by an individual, who was watching from the roof of a warehouse. It was a woman by the shape of their figure, clad in what looked to be to a dark yellow combat dress, with red trim, with a steel breastplate, gauntlets that covered the entire forearm, and, under the hem of the dress, armored plated boots with a slightly raised heel.

The physical features that could be seen, where her pale white skin, and golden blonde, red streaked, hair which was secured into a lace braid sock bun, tied off by a red ribbon. Her face on the other hand, was half hidden, with only from her mouth down being seen, while the rest was obscured by a visor style mask, which was colored red with gold vine plant designs, which did well to hide her eyes.

Another thing to note, were the weapons she was carrying. On her back, was a bronze plated round shield which at one part, had the noticeable end of a gun barrel, while at her side, was a classical long sword, which was well crafted, and looked sharp enough to cut through the toughest metal or stone.

The eyes of the masked woman narrowed as she looked at the shipping dock.

"You'd think the SDC would have, you know, at least a few dozen guards protecting their most valuable product," she said, while sighing in exasperation, "My expectations of the Schnee family are starting to deteriorate further, rather rapidly."

" **Well, It is likely a 50-50 percent possibility that either A. the SDC is extremely incompetent when it comes to their security,** " Said a computerized female voice, " **Or B. someone in the higher echelons of the company is bribing the guards not to be here tonight. I vote B, since we both who is in charge.** "

"I have to assume it's both," said the woman, just as she heard the sound of jet engines overhead and spotted a Bullhead VTOL flying about the docks before it descended and landed on the clear space of the dock. The woman's mouth curled slightly into a smirk "And right on time. Just as _she_ said...,"

"Are you...alright?" the voice said worriedly at the woman's depressed tone.

"I'll be fine," The woman said, "Let's get on with it, shall we? Wouldn't want to keep our guests waiting..."

* * *

Roman Torchwick.

Thief, crime boss, and egotistical ass, was leading one of his biggest heists yet, which was stealing containers of Dust owned by the infamous SDC, from the Vale shipping docks. He was told by his contact that the containers will be out in the open, and unguarded, thanks to a little...persuasion on their part.

Of course, they could've of least given him better help than these supremacist morons from the White Fang. Sure, they had senses any Human would kill to have, since the White Fang are entirely made up of the Faunus race, but they were just so. DAMN. DUMB!

'Sigh, why the heck did that chick give me these animals to use for this job?' he thought to himself, after he just berated a White Fang member with a tow cable, who can't tell the difference between his ass and head. However his thoughts were interrupted as a blade was placed dangerously close to his throat.

"What the!? Oh, for the love of-"

"Don't move!" ordered the person, a young woman wearing a gothic style outfit with some inklings of a ninja. Her hair was long and black as night, yellow cat like eyes, and was wearing a black bow at the top of her head.

"Whoa, easy there little lady," said Torchwick, just as the White Fang noticed the unexpected guest as they readied their weapons. The young girl then untied the bow, and removed it, revealing a pair of cat ears that showed she was a Faunus, which surprised the other members of the Fang.

"Brothers of the White Fang!" Blake Belladonna shouted for everyone of her fellow Faunus to hear, "Why are you aiding this scum?"

As the Faunus became slightly hesitant, a new voice was heard.

"They're aiding him, because they have no choice."

( _ **BGM: The Battle is to the Strong - Fate/Zero OST**_ )

Everyone turned to the source of the voice, and on top of a shipping container, and with the shattered moon of Remnant behind her, was the woman. The illumination from the moonlight, made the sight of her appear to be like she was a completely different being.

"Unfortunately, that doesn't excuse them of the other crimes they committed," she finished as she drew the blade in her left hand and slipped the shield onto her right arm. "And thus, must be punished,"

Roman's eyes along with the White Fang grunts all widened at the newcomer. This didn't go unnoticed by Blake.

"Oh, come on!" the crime lord shouted, "You again!?"

The woman's mouth curled into a smirk at the man's outburst.

"If I can't mess up your current boss' big plan for this city, who will?" she said, making Blake blink at that, while Roman's eyes widened even further.

"Wait, wha...!?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to never know," the armored woman said, just as the sound of more Bullhead VTOLs were heard as they flew over the dockyard. "Now then..."

With that, she threw her shield arm around, launching the metal disc like a missile which hit the jet engine of one VTOL, but then the shield suddenly came back around like a boomerang, and took out the other engine, causing the aircraft to crash to the ground. The woman grabbed the shield with her left hand and placed it back on her arm.

Everyone's eyes widened at that, including Blake's, until Roman used Melodic Cudgel to blast the ground in front of the cat Faunus, sending her flying, and then turned to the Grunts.

"Well, what are you waiting for!?" he shouted while pointing at the woman who destroyed the Bullhead, "Kill her!"

The White Fang wasted no time as they either shot at the woman or charged at her with their swords. The woman jumped from the top of the container, her shield, emblazoned with a crescent moon and spear, blocking the dust bullets being fired at her, and landed on the ground before charging at the grunts.

"HAAAAHHHH!"

With a quick swipe of her longsword as she cleaved one Faunus' head off in one sweep, before nimbly dodging another attack and stabbing another in the gut. She kicked the corpse off her blade, before jumping and cork screwing over a attempted stab from another, before she delivered a strong kick to his head.

After landing on the ground, she heard the sounds of guns cocking and turned to a group of White Fang who all aimed their guns at her. But then she threw her shield at them, the round disc hitting them all in the head, while bouncing off them like a pinball machine, knocking them out, and then it returned to her like a boomerang.

Watching this from a lamp post, a blonde haired monkey Faunus could only look on in astonishment.

"Whoa! Okay, that's badass!" Sun shouted, as he joined the fray, as he used his signature bo-staff/nunchaku/shotgun weapon to fight Torchwick.

"Oh, fucking Oum, why won't you piss off!" Torchwick shouted in annoyance.

Contrary to popular belief, said thief was actually once a huntsman. Of course, that was decades ago, when he wasn't jaded and decided crime paid better.

He was beginning to think that was a very bad idea, as while he was holding the two off, they were getting VERY close to taking his head off.

Both of them.

He's just glad the mysterious knight lady is busy dealing with the White Fang, to focus on him at the moment. However, that didn't mean he was scared of her.

Eventually, he got away before he heard a familiar voice. "HEY!"

"Godsdamnit, not her." Torchwick groaned out.

He looked to a rooftop, finding Little Red there, scythe rifle in hand, red hooded cloak flapping as she spun the weapon around before the blade hit the rooftop.

"Oh, hey Red! Isn't it past your-SON OF A BITCH!" Blake's bladed sheath nearly took off the man's head, forcing him to duck.

"Pay attention to me, scum!" the Cat Faunus shouted as she used Gambol Shroud's pistol form to fire a barrage of dust rounds at the thief.

"If that blade had connected, I would've been VERY upset!" Roman growled, because let's face it, NO MAN wants their junk cut off. However his attention then went back to the woman who was just finishing up the last of his help.

The White Fang idiots finally fell to the ground, some dead, others simply humiliated by the Maiden Knight.

VERY humiliated.

"Killing you is optional. But I don't see any reason not to." The knight said as she made her approach, causing alarms to go off in Roman's brain like warning sirens.

A rather distinct sound that signaled fear and an urge to RUN THE FUCK AWAY. So he did, to one of the only remaining Bullhead VTOLs that wasn't destroyed.

All the while, a certain copper haired girl was destroying the other two Bullheads he brought along, via a green laser beam of DOOM.

"Okay, these kids are just getting weirder and WEIRDER! Plus more scary..." he said as he closed the hatch and the transport took off.

The woman seeing the thief take off, now decided it was time to leave.

Torchwick was an annoyance at best. Killing him wouldn't change anything, and he was more useful when he was afraid.

After all, she had her mission, and her interfering more with Teams RWBY and...JNPR...would cause more problems than she needed. So, after securing her weapons, she proceeded to run to the edge of the dock and jumped into the water, swimming the hell away.

Thank Oum her armor is made up of a lightweight, and water proofed alloy.

* * *

 _"I don't care what you're offering me. I will not give you anything."_

 _"I need you to help me because we now share a common enemy..."_

 _"Oh, you mean that immortal Queen Bitch? Well boo hoo for you,"_

 _"What I have planned will be beneficial for both of us!"_

 _"And what exactly do you want? I'm not exactly in a position to give anything."_

 _"I know what you can do. All you need is blood, or a hair sample. Anything containing DNA."_

 _"I'll still need a second donor. A clone wouldn't live past its' birth having only 80% of its' genes."_

 _"I have a pair in mind. This will work and everything that's happened will be undone."_

 _"You're serious. Fine. But once this is done, we're finishing what we started when you blew up my island,"_

 _"I can do that."_

* * *

 _"Are these my...?"_

 _"Yes... these are your parents, Dorée,"_

 _"And...you're saying that they're..."_

 _"Yes...they've been dead for years. Your mother died a martyr, even though she didn't have to, while your father died in a quest to avenge her,"_

 _"...would they...would they have loved me? Even though I'm..."_

 _"Don't think like that, Dorée. I knew them when I attended Beacon...and I know they would've adored you. Just like I do."_

 _"Stop filling her head with fairy tales. She's a binary clone that you ordered me to create, in order to prevent this hell Salem created,"_

 _"She needs to know who and where she comes from! She may be a clone, but that doesn't change the fact she's still human!"_

 _"Ha! Listen to you acting like the doting mother, you're doing because you stil- AHH!"_

 _"If you even DARE finish that sentence old man...!"_

 _"You...still...need me...you fucking little bitch..."_

 _"GAH! Be lucky you still are needed, you fucking mad scientist!"_

 _"Luck? No. Necessity. You need me to make sure she reaches maturity without deforming, while you train her,"_

 _"I know that... But she will still have her humanity intact. And that includes knowing her parents."_

 _"Whatever you say. But let me ask you something."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Why did you order me to have her created in the first place?"_

 _"...Pyrrha and Jaune were denied the chance to be together when the Fall happened. I watched the former die right in front of me, and the latter was later captured, tortured...and later killed by Cinder. I had you create Dorée, in order to at least give them what they were denied...it was my only way of atoning for what happened to them"_

 _"...You really are a damaged individual aren't you."_

 _"I doubt a man like you could understand,"_

 _"I only strive to understand the Grimm. Nothing else matters,"_

* * *

She coughed as she got out of the water. Her armored dress was soaked, and heavy, as she pulled herself out onto the pier, far away from the SDC dock that was now crawling with VPD.

"Damn cops are slow," the woman growled out, "What good are they if they're too lazy to get here in time."

"The police during this time of 'peace' are too complacent to take their duty to the people seriously," said the voice, "But we must leave the docks at once, before we are discovered, and return to the hideout."

The blonde-red haired woman nodded and proceeded to move away from the area, sticking to the shadows to avoid detection.

* * *

Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, was watching the camera feeds on his scroll of the recent heist by Roman Torchwick. His main focus on the mysterious masked woman, called the Maiden Knight, who had been making quite a vigilante reputation in the city, as well as on the continent of Anima, and dealing damage to White Fang Cells all over Remnant.

Of course, the Atlas Military and all the Kingdoms' Councils had placed her on a wanted list, due to her interfering in police work, and vigilantism. But, many people, including some police, actually sided with her, and were against the charges placed against her. Ozpin could understand them, but he also understood that the White Fang will no doubt target her in retaliation.

He watched as she dove into the water as soon as the other surviving VTOLs of the White Fang, along with Torchwick fled. Then the camera changed to another pier as the said masked Huntress got out of the water. After looking back at the SDC dock, she turned and left the area.

' _Who are you exactly, my dear?_ ,' thought the old professor with curiosity, before his personal scroll beeped, signaling he had a message.

Opening the text message screen, he saw it was from his best field agent, Qrow, the uncle of Team RWBY's Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao Long.

He opened the inbox and saw the message text that caused his eyes to squint.

 _ **Queen has Pawns.**_

"Hmm," was his response as he rubbed his chin, concerned thoughts on his mind.

He then typed a message to send back to Qrow.

 _ **New player has appeared, return to Vale as soon as you can for more details.**_

He pressed the 'send' button, and placed the scroll back on his desk. The Vytal Festival is approaching, and he couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding that something catastrophic might happen.

* * *

 _ **One Hour after failed Heist.**_

* * *

Roman walked into the abandoned warehouse, grumbling after the colossal failure to steal the SDC Dust shipment at the docks. And it was all thanks to a bunch of brats, and that damned masked woman, who was making quite a vigilante-esque reputation as the Maiden Knight. It all started just shortly a week after he met Cinder. And every time he, and whoever was with him, went out to steal Dust, that bitch appeared and ruined it, making his success streak suffer terribly.

And this biggest possible score was yet another disaster added to the list.

He sighed as he put the Dust crystal case on the wooden table in front of him, and placed Melodic Cudgel next to it.

"Man, what a night," he said, grudgingly, "Another score ruined by that blonde haired masked bitch,"

"Trouble on the job, Roman?," a seductive voice said, causing Roman to jump.

"WHOA!" he shouted as he quickly turned around and spotted the woman who hired him to steal as much Dust as possible, "H-Hey there Cinder, was not expecting to see you guys so soon."

"That was the point." Cinder Fall said, the seductive smirk still on her face, "And what did you mean by 'blonde haired masked bitch'?"

Roman rolled his eyes at that, sighing annoyingly, "Remember that one masked vigilante I told you about that's been causing a little bit of trouble for us?" he said, and Cinder nodded.

"Yes," she said, "Let me guess, she struck again?,"

"Bingo," Roman said, "And those White Fang grunts you lent me, they got their collective asses creamed. And she showed me that she's not scared of shedding a little blood."

Cinder blinked at that, "They're dead?"

"Or wishing they were!" Roman shouted, "If I were any slower, I'd be a stain on the ground! Hell, YOU'D be a stain on the ground!"

The Fallen Maiden's eyes narrowed at that, "Really?" she said.

"Damn right! I witnessed the whole beat down right in front of me," the thief said, "But let me tell you something about that girl: She is NOT to be messed with! She may look like a Huntress, but that kind of brutality is something entirely."

Cinder hummed in thought at that, as she turned to the shadows.

"Emerald, add this masked woman to the list." she ordered, "If she is as Roman claims, she could prove quite the handful,"

"If you want a face..." Roman as he brought out his scroll, "...I got a photo of her, though like I said, she's wearing a mask."

Cinder looked at the image. Blonde hair, with red streaks, tied up in a bun, an...odd battledress, a sword and shield, the latter of which included a built-in SMG from the looks of it.

She also noticed the mask not only hid her identity, but also her eyes, and since she couldn't see her eyes, she will not be able to tell what type of person they were, for the eyes were the gateway to the soul of a person. A trait only a few share with her, including her queen, and Ozpin... smart girl.

"She doesn't look that tough," she heard the grey haired assassin said, only to receive a smack to the head courtesy of Emerald. "What!?"

"She just killed a whole bunch of White Fang with no problem, and you're NOW gonna underestimate her?" Emerald said, her deadpanned tone clearly a sign she was not amused. Mercury looked like he was about to argue, but Cinder immediately put a stop to it.

"Stop your bickering!" she snapped, "We will deal with this Maiden Knight, but not on her terms. Until then, I want you two to keep a low profile for the time being and not get your hands dirty. Is that understood?"

Her amber eyes glowed in anger and the two cohorts both winced that. They hesitantly nodded, not wanting to incur her wrath. Cinder took that as a yes, and nodded.

"I also managed to get the recordings from the Dock's CCTV cameras." Roman said, "Through hacking of course. It will help you find a way to counter our little vigilante problem."

Cinder nodded at that, a grin on her face. "Of course." she said, and then pressed the play button.

The footage began to play, showing the entire battle and how the Maiden Knight fought. They then caught sight of the girl, though her back was to the cameras as she climbed out of the water, after swimming in freakin' armor.

"Hmm, very interesting," she said, "Clearly not someone to sniff at. Especially how she used her shield to destroy a Bullhead. Still she's a problem that needs to be dealt with, and soon,"

"We'll be able to get her out of our hair," said Mercury assuredly, "But, from what we saw, she's damn good with that sword of hers. We need someone who's equally, or more skilled,"

The Fallen Maiden tapped her chin in thought for a moment before a smirk formed.

"Call in Adam." Cinder ordered, "I'm sure he'll be happy to get a shot on the one who has been killing his people off lately. However, tell him that I want her captured alive if possible"

Adam Taurus, the leader of the White Fang's Vale Branch, and answering only to Sienna Khan, the current High Leader after the previous Leader, Ghira Belladonna stood down and left the Brotherhood in the hands of his former subordinate. The Bull Faunus was proud of his Faunus heritage, to the point of murdering any fellow Faunus who didn't want to be a part of White Fang's ideals.

Of course, she had a little hope that the Bull Faunus will kill this Masked Maiden, due to his superb mastery of his sword Wilt. In the meantime though, she decided she will watch how this girl fought, and study everything about her. If she ran out of research material, she would either bust a few knees, or just do a stealth mission to find out more.

"Oh, and before I forget," Roman suddenly pointed out, "When she announced her presence, she stated, and in her own words: 'If I don't mess with your current boss' plan for Vale, then who will?'"

Cinder's eyes widened at that, and snapped her head back to the thief.

"She said that?" she said, and Roman.

"With full confidence," he said, "It's possible we have a rat in our midst."

That made Cinder burn with anger, a traitor in their group could put the entire plan into jeopardy. She knew Emerald and Mercury would never betray her, they were scared of her too much. Thus, they need to find out who it is, and deal with it. But for now, she had a vigilante to study.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, White Fang Base**_

* * *

"WHAT!? _HER_ AGAIN!?" shouted one Adam Taurus as he just received the news of the failure of the SDC heist at the docks, and the loss of over half of the White Fang who went on that operation.

"Yes sir, it was that vigilante known as the Maiden Knight," said one Faunus, who had a full face mask, and had a chainsaw on his back.

"That bitch is almost as bad as that traitor Belladonna!" Growled another Faunus, named Perry, who had a pair of glasses over his mask.

"At least we have more information this time." said a female Faunus, with a pair of calico cat ears, "Torchwick survived... though barely, but we have managed to find out she's in Vale,"

Adam growled as his grip on his sword tightened.

"Torchwick even managed to get some video for us, as well," said Mr. Chainsaw, "We'll be able to study how she moves, and find a way to counter her. Of course... Cinder wants us to capture her alive if possible,"

Adam growled at the mention of that flame woman's name. She claimed that she could give his people the means, including Dust, weapons, and funds, but thanks to that damn Maiden Knight, it was looking like she was bringing them into the crosshairs to be massacred instead.

"Anything else?" He said, already on a short fuse. The glasses wearing faunus stepped forward.

"We've been hearing rumors from the other Branches around Remnant." Perry said, "Apparently, the Wolfwatch is beginning to spring up again."

Adam snapped his head toward Perry at that.

"How is that possible!?" he yelled out, "The Wolfwatch's back was broken when the Atlas military destroyed their main base on Citadel Island!"

"Apparently it's possible that what they destroyed was just a small contingent." Perry clarified, "Of course, if we need to find out more we have to capture one of them."

Adam sighed at that.

"Right... this meeting is adjourned. Back to your assigned positions," he said, and the other Faunus nodded as they leave the tent, leaving the Bull Faunus alone, as he looked at the footage that Torchwick sent them, his eyes behind his mask glaring at the image of the Masked Knight.

"When I get the chance, I'll run you through with Wilt, and watch with a smile as the life leaves your eyes, and your body goes limp," He growled out, his hand clenching before turning to a photo, of another certain Cat Faunus. His masked facial features softening slightly. "My beloved Blake. Why did you do it? Why did you leave me like that?"

His hand reached forward as he caressed the face of the girl on the picture. "We were going to bring a new era to Remnant, you and I... but then you left me," his hand then clenched into a fist before he slammed it into a file cabinet, "Make no mistake, my dear Blake. I will find you, and I will make you mine again, but not before I make you suffer by making you watch as I kill all of those you love around you... starting with your new friends,"

* * *

 _"...Auntie?"_

 _"Before you go Dorée, I have one more thing to give you,"_

 _"Th...This is...,"_

 _"It's just like your mother's, though I had a few things added to it to make it more original. I have no doubt that she would've wanted you to have it."_

 _"Thank... Thank you,"_

 _"Listen to me. No matter what that foolish old man says, clone or not, you're still a human, and Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos are your parents. Do you want to know why I gave you the surname Arkos?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Because it is their names. Arc and Nikos combined. You are their child. Do not forget this."_

 _"I won't. But-"_

 _"Tune him out. He's a bitter old man because I denied him his greatest wish."_

 _"..."_

 _"You'll find out in due time. Also, remember what I said about the powers they gave you."_

 _"They're to be used wisely, and to be used in the dire of circumstances,"_

 _"Yes...good luck my little maiden. And remember..."_

 _"Do it with confidence...right,"_

* * *

A small light switched on, and a sigh was heard as the masked woman walked into the room of a building that served as her headquarters. That being the Vale Royal Palace, home of the Monarchy that used to rule the Kingdom of Vale, until the Great War happened, and the Last King of Vale abolished the Monarchy, and the kingdoms were now ruled by the oligarchical councils. In a sense, the city-states were kingdoms without kings.

The woman reached the bed before she exhaustedly sat down and removed her mask, revealing a pair of brilliant emerald eyes. They showed the tiredness, pain, determination, and loneliness she felt.

Looking to the side, her eyes and face took a more solemn look as she reached over and grabbed something off a small table.

It was a circlet, one of the few precious things that her Auntie had ever given her. It was made of bronze, with two emeralds connected to two silver inlay chains that would loop around the ears.

This item was specifically special to her, because of who originally one before her... One of two people who she so desired to meet with all her heart, but couldn't due to the circumstances of her birth.

She knew she would never be accepted by them. The Scientist who created her may've been an asshole, but he spoke the truth. They will never see her as a human being...But, she'll be damned if she let them suffer the way they did. She WAS going to stop that bitch from ruining their lives, and she was going to do it, even if she died doing it. No matter what.

She caressed the circlet carefully before gently putting back on the table. She then stood up as she began to remove her armor and battle dress, but left her hair in it's bun. When she was just in her underclothes, she pulled the covers of the bed back, climbed in and went to sleep, however, her dreams will be plagued by visions of a future soon to come, a future she was determined to prevent.

* * *

 _ **Patriot-112: And there we have it! The V2 version of Reforged edited and ready, I hope I did right by some of you by tuning down some number of OCs, like Raoul Konstantine and the IMD. It was mostly 117Jorn's idea, but I was okay with it as long as it went good. But then, as I learned more, thanks to reviews from you guys. Hopefully you'll be satisfied. Well, enjoy this little profile from the original reforge...**_

* * *

 **Name** : Dorée Arkos

 **Age** : 17

 **Gender** : Female

 **Race** : Human (Clone)

 **Eye Color** : Vivid green

 **Hair Color/style** : Blonde with red highlights/mid back length/braided bun

 **Build** : Athletic

 **Semblance(s)** : Polarity (Unlocked); Aura Amplification (Locked)

 **Birth Year** : 13 years after the Fall of Beacon

 **Also Known as** : The Golden Rogue; The Maiden Knight

 **Personality** : Calm and Collected, is hesitant in making friends. Suffers from internal grief due to the belief that she is just a mere clone of Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos, and will never be seen as their daughter.

 **Weapon** : Aurea Mors (Sword and Shield SMG combo, former based on Caliburn, while shield is based on Akouo but with Doré's personal emblem carved on the face.)

 **Bio** : Born 13 years after the Fall of Beacon, and three years after the end of the Salem War, Doré Arkos is the clone daughter of the late Huntsman and Huntress partners: Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos. She was raised by a reformed Cinder Fall, who under a different name, and wearing a mask, trained her extensively since she was seven to kill her past self, and her former mistress Salem, who had betrayed her. She is sent back to the past, however she has difficulty accepting who, or what she is, believing herself to be an abomination. And thus, she believes, her death will make them happy.

 **Appearance** : Maiden Alter Ego: Saber from Fate/Zero, blue part of outfit is colored dark yellow with red trim, wears a Saber Alter style mask to hide half of her face, and eyes. Unmasked: Looks like a blonde haired Pyrrha.

* * *

 _ **Patriot-112: And there, for those of you who are new to this. Until next time, later!**_


	2. Chapter 1: Lost Soul

_**Patriot-112: Hey everyone! Here we are, the next update of Reforge V2, definitely a good reception from the first chapter, and not to mention the people are being more appreciative of the amount of OCs. So, you all are probably wondering who is gonna be the badguy replacing Raoul and the IMD, well, for those of you who played Grimm Eclipse, you'd know.**_

 _ **Now then, let us continue on with the fic shall we?**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One:**_

 _ **Lost Soul**_

* * *

 _ **City of Vale**_

 _ **Tukson's Book Trade**_

 _ **Two weeks after SDC Dust heist attempt**_

* * *

The door to Tukson's Book Trade store opened as a blonde haired woman, wearing a pair of form fitting jeans, low heeled lace up boots, a white tank top, and a opened brown leather jacket walked in. Her eyes were covered with a pair of sunglasses as she carried a stack of three books under her arm. She walked passed all of the small shelves of books as she stood at the front counter and rang the bell.

"Be right there!" a voice shouted in the back room, and soon a well muscular man came out, a large stack of books in his arms. He was taller than about three inches passed six feet, and had crew cut black hair, with sideburns.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade! Home to every book under the sun!" the man boasted as she set the stack down and turned to the woman at the counter, and he blinked, "Dorée? It's been weeks since I last saw you!"

The woman, Dorée, gave a soft smile as she removed her glasses, revealing her emerald eyes.

"Hey Tukson. Sorry, I was held up by family business," she said apologetically, "I thought I catch you so I can drop some books off before you move to Vacuo,"

With that she placed the stack on the counter as Tukson gave her a small wave.

"It's fine, it's fine! No need to worry about that," he said, calming her worries, "Let's see what you got,"

With that, Tukson began looking at the books that Dorée brought him, including a small red book with gold lettering. It was titled: 'A Blue Dove for the Princess'.

"Heh, I remember this old story," Tukson said smiling nostalgically, as he picked up the book and looked through the pages, "My mom would read it to me and my sister when we were kids,"

"It's still popular these days," Dorée said, "This is one of two hardback books I currently own. Since I already have one, I thought this one will make a good addition to your store once you set up shop in Vacuo."

Tukson nodded as he closed the book, "Hang here for a minute," he said and went into the back, while Dorée waited for him to come back. As she did, she looked around and sighed sadly. She was going to miss Tukson, she and him had a mutual love for books. History, kids stories, science fiction, romance novels, it didn't matter to her, if it was a good read, she had to have it.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Tukson came back, and laid what looked like a large case on the table in front of her.

"This stuff wasn't easy to get, ya know," he said, as Dorée opened it and looked inside, "Those security doors nearly got me, but knowing Atlas hardware, it's getting more predictable. Thanks to your hacking software, for helping me out and the fact that the military has no living guards there,"

Dorée gave the contents a critical eye before she closed the case, and gave the bookshop owner a grateful smile.

"Thank you Tukson," she said, "I'll be sure to repay you anyway I can,"

The man just shook his head, "There's no need, Dorée. You're a good kid, and have been helping me out a lot. Consider this a gift in helping out a guy like me," he said, which caused Dorée to smile and gave the man a friendly embrace. After a moment, the two broke apart.

"Call me when you reach Vacuo, alright?" she said, "I wanna know you're safe,"

Tukson nodded, "I'll call you when my plane lands," he said, and Dorée nodded as she picked up the case and left the store.

However, she didn't notice the two people who entered just eight seconds after she left. One of them however, spotted her, and her eyes squinted.

"What's up, Emerald?" said Mercury, while Emerald watched the girl leave with a large case, more specifically, at her hair. However, the girl entered a crowd of people and disappeared, causing her to shake her head

"...Nothing." the illusionist said, and the two walked into the store.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, at Beacon.**_

 _ **Ozpin's Office**_

* * *

Ozpin looked out the window, overlooking Beacon's courtyard, and giving a grand view of the bay, between Beacon and the City of Vale. It had been at least two weeks since the incident at the docks. And two weeks since the last sighting of the Maiden Knight. Now, he wasn't obsessed or anything like that. He was just curious in what and who the woman was.

Who trained her, what are her motives, and why does she do what she does.

"Whenever I see you with that expression...," said a gruff voice, with a slight tinge of drunkenness, "...It means that you're thinking about something really hard. And whatever it is you're thinking, it's either very good, or it's very bad."

Ozpin sighed at that and looked behind him to see none other than Qrow Branwen. Member of Team STRQ at Beacon, and one of the best Hunters he trained. He hadn't changed much, sans, the light stubble on his face, and the graying black hair.

"Good of you to come, Qrow," Ozpin said, "I wouldn't have called you here if it wasn't important."

The said man shrugged as he brought out a flask.

"This wouldn't happened to be about a certain masked female vigilante wearing an armored battle dress, and giving criminal elements, including the White Fang a REALLY hard time?" He asked, making the Headmaster blink, before sighing.

"Nothing gets passed you Qrow," he said, "Yes, it concerns the Maiden Knight. You know the Councils of all the kingdoms want to apprehend her due to her actions in dealing with the Criminal Underworld?"

Qrow nodded at that, knowing how the political idiots are mostly doing it out of their pride being hurt. Of course, there is the problem of the people raising a stink over it, considering they see her as a Heroine from a bygone age, coming back to deliver true justice at last. Of course, he knew that part was just nonsense.

"Politics and all that good shit." Qrow grumbled out, "They should give her a medal, instead of slapping cuffs on her,"

Ozpin nodded whimsically at that, "True, but unfortunately, they're the ones who make the rules. However, I spoke to them last week, giving them a deal and asking that I form a team to search for her, and that once I find her, I will induct her into Beacon Academy. But if the police and the Atlas Military find her first, they will arrest her and prosecute her." he explained, and Qrow quirked an eyebrow.

"So, who are you gonna pick for this search and recruit mission?" he asked, and Ozpin sighed.

"Normally I would pick just you, and, since you're still in contact with her, your sister," the Headmaster said, which he received a look from the man that said 'Don't'. "However, I thought of assembling two of the top Hunter-in-training Teams currently in Academical circulation."

Qrow blinked twice at that.

"Isn't that a little risky, even for you Oz?" he said, and he watched his old friend activate the holotable to show the image of the said woman.

"Believe me, I wouldn't want to get any of the students hurt, or possibly worse, considering who it is they will be facing," Ozpin said, as he looked at the image of the woman. "But, call it an instinct, but when I watch her fight, I could see someone who is determined to succeed, but I can also see her pain, and solitude. A person who is crying out for companionship. Call it crazy old man talk if you want, but that's just how I feel."

Qrow looked at the Headmaster before he gave a sigh, "So, who're the lucky winners that are going after her then?"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_...

* * *

"I love these guys," said a certain blonde haired Monkey Faunus as he watched his new friends just finish the mother of all food fights he had ever seen. His friend, a blue haired teen with goggles, on the other hand, covered in grape juice, just gives him a glare. The doors slam open as a blonde haired woman entered, her expression that of stress, and anger, as she growled at the state of the dining hall. She raised her riding crop and in a flash all the tables and benches went back to their rightful places and the now wasted food was placed into trash bins.

"Children, please!" she said sternly, "Do not play with your food!"

Said children were none other than the Freshman Teams of Beacon, Team RWBY and Team JNPR.

The teens were all covered in the food they threw or bashed against each other. Of course, Team JNPR was mostly covered in food, while Team RWBY was more clean.

"BURP!" Everyone looked to Nora who shamelessly belched, before a scream got their attention, as Yang Xiao Long crashed through the roof after being sent into the air by said Valkyrie. The students begin to laugh, while Glynda wasn't amused, until she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go," said Ozpin gently, as he came down after hearing the commotion.

The deputy headmistress sighed as she turned to the two teams.

"They're supposed to be the future protectors of the world," she said, as the gathered teens all laughed at the fun they just had.

"True, but they're still just children," Ozpin reminded, "So let's them continue to be that way while they still can. Afterall, it's not a privilege they'll have forever,"

He then turned to the students who took notice of his presence.

"I hope you all had fun," Ozpin said, while a small frown formed on his face, "Though I believe the chefs will be most... displeased at such a large waste of food."

The student teams all chuckled sheepishly at that, as the headmaster continued.

"But for now, I would like to see you all in my office, after you have cleaned up. For I have a special assignment for you all,"

That caused Glynda and the two teams to blink in confusion, but the latter nodded.

"Yes, Professor Ozpin," said Ruby, and the Headmaster nodded as he turned around and headed back to the office.

Team JNPR's leader, Jaune Arc, then asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"What do you think that was about?" he asked, and it was his partner who answered.

"I'm not sure Jaune," said Pyrrha Nikos, "But hopefully the Professor will tell us the details once we get to his office,"

"Maybe he's letting us go on super duper secret mission to go after a specific individual!" Nora said enthusiastically, causing everyone to give the hammer wielder a deadpan look.

"Nora, I highly doubt that Professor Ozpin would be that reckless," said her partner and best friend, Lie Ren.

* * *

 _ **Vale Council Building, Meeting Room**_

* * *

The Council of Vale composes of five councilors who make all the political decisions in of the entire kingdom. Right now, they were in a discussion with the other Councils of the other kingdoms of Remnant, concerning a certain vigilante who has been making their respective police forces look like fools, and taking the law into her own hands. It was made even more frustrating that Ozpin made that offer to get her off the streets, but at the insistence of inducting her into Beacon.

They accepted of course, but did so begrudgingly, and it showed in their postures and expressions.

"That Ozpin has always been too nosy for his own good," said one councilor, one Nyanza Stone, the councilor for Vale's economy. The man was entering his late forties, with his hair being the color his name comes from, while having a pair of stone grey eyes. "He wants to give that damn vigilante a safe haven, where we won't be able to touch her."

"He apparently sees potential in the girl," said a female councilor, from Mistral, "Why he thinks that, we'll never know. The most important thing is to apprehend her before he does."

"Easier said than done," said another Councilor, this one from Atlas, "This 'Maiden Knight' is clearly not only skilled at combat, but also an expert in evading law enforcement authorities. She makes our respective police forces look like a joke!"

"When will General Ironwood arrive?" said another councilor from Vale, "And who does he have that can hunt down someone like this vigilante!?"

"Answering the first question, the general will be there in three days. On the second question, the most likely person qualified for that would be Winter Schnee," said another Atlas official before he sighed, "But unfortunately, he has her on a different assignment that can't be called off,"

"So that means that if, or when, the team that Ozpin forms goes to find the Maiden Knight, and they do find her...she'll be out of our hands," growled Nyanza.

"There is another way,"

Everyone turned, as Cedric Greene, a recent addition to the council spoke up.

"I've recently been in contact with a...certain individual who would like to lend their support in helping apprehend this woman?" he said, making everyone blink.

"Who are they?" The Atlas councilor asks, and Cedric shakes his head.

"I'm afraid they wish to remain anonymous for the time being," he said, "But, I can assure, he has the resources, and the...personnel who are highly trained to catch her. All he needs is your approval, and his agents will be out looking for her."

"And are you sure this...anonymous person could help with our problem?" Nyanza said critically, while Cedric chuckled.

"Oh trust me...I've seen their work, and it definitely shows results,"

* * *

 _ **Back in Beacon.**_

* * *

Half an hour later, after cleaning themselves up, and into their Hunter Gear, Team RWBY and Team JNPR arrived at the Headmaster's office, all of them curious about this assignment the old man was giving them.

"Thank you all for coming," Ozpin said, "I understand you're curious as to what is I wish to assign you with?"

Everyone gave a slight nod at that, which was the signal for Ozpin to proceed.

"Very well then," he said, "The assignment I'm giving you, is a search and retrieve mission for a specific person which some of you may or may not have heard about. Though, I should warn you, she is a very skilled, and an equally ruthless fighter."

He then took his scroll and placed it on the desk, before a hologram of the said person appeared. Someone who two certain ladies of Team RWBY knew instantly.

"Wait. Her!?" Ruby said in surprise, as everyone, sans Blake, turned to her. The said Cat Faunus was looking at the image of the same woman she saw at the docks with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Yes Miss Rose, this is the person who I want you all to find," Ozpin clarified, "Team RWBY and Team JNPR's first official joint mission is this: you are to locate the individual, known as the Maiden Knight, who has been causing quite the headache to the Criminal Underworld, corrupt politicians, and White Fang alike, and to convince her to come back with you. If failing at that, you are authorized to apprehend her, though WITHOUT causing great harm to her... and I meant that last part to you, Miss Xiao Long AND Miss Valkyrie,"

The said girls both groaned in disappointment at that, as the Headmaster continued.

"Now, I don't usually send just mere students to search for someone as skilled as this, which is why an experienced Huntsman is going with you, in order so that you won't get hurt in the process," he explained, and Pyrrha was the first to ask the question he was expecting.

"If I may ask, Headmaster...who is the Huntsman that is helping us with this mission?" she said, but her answer didn't come from Ozpin.

"That would be me,"

Everyone jumped at the voice and turned, which resulted in a happy squeal from Ruby, and a grin from Yang, as there stood their Uncle. Dusty drunk self as usual.

"Since I know only two of you, I'll introduce myself to the rest of ya," the Field Huntsman said, as he took a quick swig from his flask, "Name's Qrow Branwen, I've been working with Ozpin for years since my days as a student here at Beacon. Now before we go off on our little search for Miss Masked Warrior here, I only got one rule: Keep up with me, or I'll leave you behind...got it?"

The whole group of students nodded their heads as Ozpin took over again.

"Now, before you go on your assignment, I need to inform you that there is no deadline in how long you have to find the Maiden Knight." Ozpin briefed, "However, I must advise to complete this task as quickly as possible, for the longer this goes on, the greater the chances of her being arrested by the authorities, or worse, killed by criminal elements or the White Fang, increases. Is that understood?"

The two teams of students nodded their heads at that.

"Very good, your mission starts tomorrow morning. I suggest you get some rest, you'll need it. Dismissed"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 _ **Vale Royal Palace**_

* * *

Dorée sighed as she placed the case on the table. It had been a long day today, as aside from visiting Tukson, she went to the general store to restock her food supply, and getting a number of upgrades for her Scroll laptop. She was grateful that the Palace Complex had it's own power system, thanks to the solar panels installed, which accumulated power for a decade without anything being used in the place for years.

Mentally putting that aside, she then proceeded to place her food in the small refrigerator, before moving to the case on the table and opening the latches on it and opening it, revealing it's contents inside...which included an armored breastplate, with two gauntlets, with six spikes each on the forearms, all of it colored in a matte black finish. And finally, the coup de grace was a mask, just like her own. The young woman smiled as she looked at the armor, knowing what this type was...

...Nightshade Stealth Armor.

It was designed by Atlas military technicians, ten years ago as a stealth armor to be used by Black Ops units, using a system known as adaptive camouflage, which makes the wearer invisible to the naked eye. But unfortunately, the project was scrapped by the Atlas Council, at the behest of the false Schnee, Jacques Gelee, all in his stupid assumption to save money when the said Kingdom had enough to make enough of these for an entire battalion, and thus sadly, the only one completed was the prototype. And now, what was Atlas' loss, was now her gain.

 _'I need to make sure to cause a little more damage to that bastard's ego the next time I'm in Atlas,_ ' she thought to herself, before she closed the case, ' _I'll take you out on a test run tomorrow night,_ '

She then proceeded to change out of her civilian attire into her night clothes, before she turned on the small television to catch up on the news. She then proceeded to bring out her sword, and a cleaning kit and went about maintaining her primary weapon, first by using a wet stone to sharpen the blade. All the while, Lisa Lavender, was reporting on the day's events, such as the preparations for the Vytal Festival, the increase in Dust thefts, SDC's CEO being a dick, and White Fang activity increasing, until...

" _...in other news, a robbery gone wrong in Downtown Vale has authorities looking for answers and the whereabouts of the perpetrators. The victim, Tukson of Tukson's Book Trade, was found dead in his shop at two forty five this afternoon..._ ,"

Dorée's eyes widened before she stopped what she was doing, snapping her head toward the television, as the image of Tukson appeared, with the text under it saying, 'Store owner found murdered'.

" _... the cause of death, as stated by police investigators, is a single gunshot wound to the head, with no other injuries present. They had also determined it was a robbery gone wrong, due to the store's register and safe being completely empty of money. No suspects to the killing have been identified as of yet but police have urged the public to come forward with any information if possible..._ "

Dorée blocked out the rest as she processed what she had just heard, until suddenly, a memory came back to her, how her Aunt told her of how two of Cinder's little underlings, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, had confessed to killing an informant in the White Fang before the Fall of Beacon. She then grasped her head as she cursed to herself.

' _Dammit! If I had stayed there for a little longer, I could've saved him!_ '

Tukson was one of the few people who she managed to have at least a stable friendly relationship with. And now he was dead, killed by two of the people who had helped bring about a living hell to Remnant... and have ruined her life. She then removed her hand from her hair, as her emerald eyes glowed dangerously.

' _I'm sorry Tukson...,_ ' she thought to herself, ' _... even though I didn't save you, the least I can do, is make the ones who killed you regret what they did. That, I promise,_ '

However, her ears then picked up what Lisa said next.

" _...as Vale Councilman Cedric Greene gave this announcement today in response to the growing concerns of the citizens and the success of the Vytal Festival Tournament:..._ "

" _...In response to the growing White Fang activity, as well as the increasing Dust robberies plaguing our city, and for safety concerns for the Vytal Festival this fall, the Council has unanimously agreed in accepting any and all support from General Ironwood of Atlas, and his forces. Rest assured that peace and security are our top main concerns during the Vytal Festival, and we hope that it will be a splendid event for everyone to enjoy._ "

Doré groaned in annoyance at that. She knew what that meant very well...more Atlas Troops, means more security, and it will make her mission all the more difficult in achieving. And it's highly probable that Ironwood would bring his best Specialists as well. Hopefully none of them are Winter Schnee.

Despite being absolutely loyal to the general to a undying fault, she was good...really good. And one thing is for sure, she didn't want to get into a duel with her, considering the specialist will just use it to wait for backup.

' _This must be the so-called Butterfly Effect that_ he _warned me about_ ,' she mused, ' _Dammit! I need to be more careful from here on out,_ '

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the voice again.

" _ **This presents a problem, Dorée,**_ " they stated, " _ **More Atlas support, means more AK-200 androids to deal with,**_ "

Doré grabbed the bridge of her nose, as her eyes squeezed shut.

"I know, Sprite! I know!" she said, not wanting her partner to repeat what she already knew.

" _ **I know you don't like this, but I believe it's time that we meet with Professor Ozpin, and seek asylum in Beacon-,**_ " the voice, Sprite, began to say only to be stopped by Dorée's shout.

"Absolutely NOT!" she snapped, "I will NOT go to _him_ of all people for help! He refused to tell everything to his inner circle, because of his trust issues and fears, while his over passive nature allowed Salem's little pet to sabotage the Vytal Festival, and cause the downfall of Beacon, and the reason why Remnant is now a hellhole!"

It was quiet for a moment until Sprite spoke.

"I _ **s it that, or do you blame him for you not being normally born a human?**_ " That question made Dorée wince, as Sprite continued " _ **And, unintentionally I might add, caused the deaths of the two people who could've been your parents? One out of an emotional sense of duty, and the other out of grief?**_ "

Dorée's hand clenched into a fist as she processed those words. She was silent for a moment till she spoke again.

"No. And we're _NOT_ going there. That's final," she gritted out, "So just drop it, and don't _EVER_ bring it up again,"

She heard a sigh afterward, as Sprite solemnly accepted, " _ **As you wish...,**_ "

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...Unknown location.**_

* * *

"So the councilor finally came through for us, eh?" said a female crocodile Faunus, as she sharpened a rapier sword, all the while she was grinning that showed her sharp crocodile steel teeth, " 'Bout bloody time I gotta say, I've been itching for a fight,"

"Just remember that our job is to get the girl, and our Master wants her in one piece," another voice reminded, belonging to another, human woman, with black hair, pale skin, and a black Atlas military esque uniform, "That means no gouging her eyes out! Do you have any idea how long it takes to make a perfect cybernetic eye?"

"Calm down, Luv! I know that!" said the Croc woman, "Sheesh, why did the Doc pick that little mad midget of an Atlas Specialist as your donor, I do not know!"

The woman gave a glare at that, "Before she became the 'Mad Midget', she was one of the best specialists in the Atlas military! Not to mention a well accomplished pilot!"

"Yeah, till old age kicked in," the Croc Faunus chuckled, causing the woman to growl angrily, as she reached for the pistol on her side.

"Stop this bickering! Both of you!" another voice shouted, getting them to stop as they looked at the newest arrival, a woman who looked much younger than they were, though, she was slightly taller than them, and had tan skin, brown hair, and hazel colored eyes, wearing a brown outfit which included a trenchcoat, black pants, and lace up boots, and a simple belt. "You know what happened the last time the two of you had a spat like this, or don't you remember?"

The two winced at that, remembering the...punishment that their master gave them before.

"Ooh...right, I don't want to go through that again," the Croc Faunus said with a shutter.

"It's good that you have them under control, my dear Sandra,"

The new voice made them stand straight before they turned to the source, as an old man, dressed in a lab coat, walked out of the shadows. He had disheveled gray hair, a red robotic eye where his left one used to be, and a right cybernetic arm with red wiring being shown.

"Now then, I want you all to head to Vale," he ordered, "Since our...little runaway is there, no doubt waiting for the events that I was warned about. You are to find her and capture her, and then bring her here. DO NOT come back without her, and DO NOT give her any crippling injuries,"

He then glared at the Croc Faunus who flinched as the red eyed glowed.

"Is. That. Clear, Tick?" he questioned, and Tick nodded her head vigorously.

"Y...Yes Master," she said, and the Master nodded at that.

"Good, now go," he ordered, and the three did exactly that as they walked out, and the old man walked back into the shadows.

* * *

 _ **Back at Beacon.**_

* * *

"Well, tomorrow is our first joint mission together!" Ruby said cheerfully, as she, her team, and Team JNPR walked back to their dorms, "And what makes it more exciting, we're going to look for a famous vigilante!"

Weiss sighed at her partner's over-eagerness.

"Ruby, this person we're going after has killed people, even if they were criminals," she said in a reprimanding tone, "We can't let our guard down around her, not even for a minute!"

"Well sorry for being excited, Princess," Ruby grumbled, which didn't escape Weiss' ears, as she gave a pointed look at the Rose.

"What was that, Dolt?"

As the two began one of their little arguments, Jaune Arc was looking at his own partner with concern. The reason being the slight shadows under the redhead champion's emerald eyes, and the fact she was rubbing them, showed she had been having trouble sleeping. He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly, before relaxing, noticing it was just him.

"You okay, Pyrrha?" he asked, "You look tired."

Pyrrha gave a smile, as she answered her 'not-so-secret' crush.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," she said, "I've been having the same dream over the past week. Kept me awake at night,"

Jaune blinks at that, his concern rising a little more.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked, while the champion of Mistral shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine for right now," she said, "Let's talk about it after we finish our mission tomorrow. And hopefully, I'll get some more sleep then,"

Jaune didn't fully buy that, but decided not to press any further.

"Okay, if you say so." he said, "But if you want to talk about it sooner, just tell me, okay?"

Pyrrha blushed slightly, smiling as she nodded.

"Right," she said, just as the two teams arrived at their respective dorms. After saying good night to each other, Team JNPR went into their own dorm, and prepared to sleep for the night.

However, as the rest of her team went to sleep quickly, Pyrrha however, was deeply troubled. The dream she had been having lately since last week, she couldn't make heads or tails of. It was the same thing since that night...

...a little girl, with red streaked blonde hair, all alone, and crying. Of course, the most shocking part of the dream was...that the girl's face, and eyes were exactly like her own when she was that young. The only difference was, when she tried to comfort the girl, said child looked her...with fear.

* * *

 _ **Patriot-112: And another chapter reworked. I hope you all appreciate this. Also, like the last attempt, I'm putting post scenes as well. While the ones you knew from before will be...modified to fit with the current timeline of the volumes, there are original that I planned out. And this, will be one of them, so...enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Post Chapter Scene: Ghosts of things to come**_

* * *

 _ **City of Argus, Anima**_

 _ **Three months before main events.**_

* * *

She walked in the town square, blocking out all other noise, except the sounds of parents and their children playing in the park, without a care in the world. It was one of the many things she envied about the people in these times, all of them, unaware of the schemes and evils being committed by their leaders, and the people hidden in the shadows, plotting the very downfall of society as they knew it.

She sighed before she spotted a bench and sat down in it to rest for a moment.

'I envy these people,' she thought to herself, 'They're completely oblivious to what monsters are hiding in the shadows...plotting their destruction. How I wish... to have a life like that.'

She leaned forward, and as she breathed in the Northern Anima air. Despite it being Spring, it was still awfully cold, considering Argus' closeness to Solitas. The warm breath that escaped her nose, wisping into the air as hot steam.

A gentle wind then gently blew against her...causing her to hold her arms a little. Despite Aura keeping her warm along with her leather jacket...the cold always finds a way in.

However thoughts of the cold vanished, when she saw something catch her and float down in front of her...her eyes blinked in confusion, before they widened as she saw what it was.

A Maple leaf...an autumn Maple Leaf.

'That's...impossible. Fall is months away!' she thought, before standing up, just as the wind picked up again, and carried the leaf away toward the park.

She followed after it, determined to find out if it was real or not.

She quickly, but calmly chased after it, until it turned a corner. By the time she did as well, she had lost sight causing her to sigh in irritation.

Then, her eyes caught something in her peripheral vision, causing her to look up, and give a startled gasp.

Her mind then showed a solemn image...of a solitary statue, of a young woman, who died too young, standing proud, with her hands on her shield, her weapon on her back, eyes closed and head bowed.

She closed her eyes tightly, holding in a whimper, as she tried to banish away the image. When she opened them again, the statue was gone, and was replaced with a clear lot as families and lovers continued with their happy lives.

Her body shook as she tried to hold in her sobs, and tears, lest someone notices and comes to investigate.

However, fate was not kind to her, as the sound of footsteps was heard and a gentle voice spoke out to her.

"Are you alright, dear?"

She turned to her left, and her heart stopped, seeing a red haired woman, green eyes like her own, but wearing a pair of glasses. Here clothes where a black brown and gold sweater with black shoulders, and a fur mantle. Her legs were clad in black stockings which disappeared into a black skirt, and a pair of winter boots. And she also noticed the black gloves which were clad over her hands.

The red haired woman was giving her a concerned look as she looked at her expression. She extended a hand before placing it on her shoulder. She gasped as she felt her shaking.

"My goodness! Y-You're trembling!" the woman said in concern.

"Mom!?" another voice called out, and the woman turned as another red haired female came, but unlike the one in front of her, this woman was younger...and definitely more familiar to her.

"Pyrrha come here!" the woman called out, and turned back to the current girl she was trying to help, but then she blinked in confusion, seeing that she was no longer there. "Huh? Where did she?"

"Mom?" Pyrrha said as she approached her mother's side, "Mom are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost,"

The mother of Pyrrha Nikos, Iskandaria Nikos, said nothing at first as she looked at the hand whom she touched the girl with earlier...

"I may have," she said, before looking around for any sign of the blonde haired youth, before sighing tiredly. "Come on, Pyrrha, let's head back home,"

Pyrrha, though concerned for her mother, just gave a nod, and the two redheads turned and left the park.

But unknown to them, the said girl that Iskandaria had just talked to, was still in the area, with her back against the wall, as she slid down into a fetal position. Silent sobs wracking her body in agony, as she fought to keep the wails in, while tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

 _ **Patriot-112: And...*Sniffs*...dammit, I'll never get over that scene.**_

 _ **Until next time peeps. See ya later!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Grammí Aímatos

_**Patriot-112: Here we go, second (Third) chapter of Reforge V2! Also, Leaf Ranger, I read your review, and I must advise you this...even though the person who helped her, (Not Blaze/Cinder) did a better job, the mental scars are still there.**_

 _ **Now, let us begin the chapter shall we?**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 _ **Grammí Aímatos**_

* * *

It was precisely 7:00 AM in the morning as Teams RWBY and JNPR arrived at the Bullhead Airship docks which will take them to Vale.

Though Pyrrha still looked to be tired, she assured her teammates and friends that she was alright, and could still help complete the mission. Of course, even though the others accepted it, Jaune couldn't help but be concerned for his partner/teacher.

But before he could think of asking what's going on, They had already arrived at the dock where they were to meet Qrow, and the said veteran Huntsman was there, waiting for them, with his back against the side of a Bullhead.

"You're on time. That's good," the man said, as he took another swig from flask which caused some of the group of friends, particularly Weiss, to frown a bit.

"Now, before we get going, I want ALL of you to watch other's back," Qrow began to say, "Sure it may just one girl we're going after, but this one girl defeated a whole platoon of White Fang grunts, by herself. From what we know about her so far, she's a skilled and ruthless fighter. So, my point being, don't underestimate her, not even for a second...is that clear?"

Everyone of the students nodded at that.

"Okay, glad we're on the same page," he said, before placing one foot in the Bullhead, "Well, all aboard kids..."

The said students all did exactly, with Jaune being a little apprehensive, before a little coaxing by Pyrrha helped him get onboard. Qrow noticed but didn't comment on it, verbally at least.

' _This is gonna be a long ride_ ,'

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, En route to Vale**_

* * *

"Can't this bucket of bolts go any faster!?" Tick groaned impatiently as the modified gunship they were piloting made it's way over to the capital city of the Kingdom.

"For the last time, Tick. This is as fast as these old gunships go!" groaned the pilot of the airship, which is none other than the woman whom Tick almost picked a fight with.

"But I'm sooooo boooored, Luv!" she whined, "I want to get out of this flying tin can and do some killing...*SLAP!* OW! What was that for, Sandra?"

"You know our Master's orders, no collateral damage," Sandra reminded, before looking at her companion flying the aircraft, "Carbo, how much longer?"

Carbo immediately replied. "We're about three hours away from the city. Of course, I have to be careful and not freak out the defense systems" she said, and Sandra sighed, but nodded all the same.

"Can't be helped," she said as she looked out the cockpit window, "Let's just hope we find her. We're not returning to the island until we have her"

* * *

 _ **Vale Royal Palace**_

* * *

Dorée smirked slightly as she just finished her modifications. Which where her adding the stealth components from the Nightshade Armor to her own standard set. And now, all she had to do was see if it works.

After placing her armor back on she then stood in the center of the room.

" _ **There's a 50/50 chance that this could either work, or...well, it probably just won't work,**_ " Sprite said, which caused Dorée to frown.

"You were going to say explode, weren't you?" she asked rhetorically.

" _ **...Maybe**_ ," was the only answer she got, and the girl just sighed.

"Well, here goes nothing," she said, as she pressed the activation button on her shoulder. And the results were what she wanted as her whole body turned invisible, including her whole head, thanks to the field generated by the components she modded to the mask.

The red streaked blonde's smirk then turned into a small grin.

"First test is a success," she said to herself, "I think this warrants a nighttime field test. Don't you agree Sprite?"

" _ **Of course. Though, I should advise to keep your activities minimal when the Atlesian Air Fleet arrives in Vale...which is, precisely, fifteen hours from now,**_ " The voice warned, which caused Dorée to frown in worry.

She was hoping that she had more time before the Atlesians came to Vale. But unfortunately, thanks to her, General Ironwood was known for being quite punctual when it came to situations like the security of the Kingdoms.

' _ **Still, I still have enough time in order to complete this field test and come back.**_ ' she thought to herself, ' _ **I would need to stay low until the Vytal Festival, or, failing that, head to the second hideout. I hope Adler has kept it safe.**_ '

The second hideout she was thinking about, was an old Valean Military base just ten miles outside of the city. It was abandoned five years ago for some half brain reason, but most of the equipment was still there. Of course, she added a few things to it. It was set up that if this current hideout was compromised, she would pack-up what she could and head there.

But right now, that hasn't happened yet.

"We'll worry about that till after they arrive," she said, "For now, let's get ready for tonight."

" _ **You're the boss, Dorée. You're the boss,**_ "

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

* * *

Team JNPR were walking through the old suburbs of Vale, after they were dropped off by the Bullhead, which our favorite Arc did not enjoy the ride one bit. After the said transport left them, Qrow, as the team leader decided it best for them to split up and cover more ground.

Thus, Ruby volunteered to go with him, while dragging a very reluctant Weiss along, to check out where the Maiden Knight was last seen, while Yang on the other hand volunteered to go downtown to meet with a 'contact', with Blake going with her. Thus Qrow instructed Team JNPR to check out the Old Suburb district, near the Old Vale Royal Palace.

Ren was telling her why the monarchs before the Great War were no longer in charge, due to the fact that Vale's Last king voluntarily abolished the monarchy, and allowed an elected council to rule over Vale, which eventually, the other kingdoms followed suit. Of course, Nora's eyes turned to swirls just trying to memorize it all.

Meanwhile, Jaune was looking at his partner with more concern, as he noticed the troubled expression on Pyrrha's face. He had noticed it this morning, and during the ride on the Bullhead, even though his motion sickness was hitting him like a sledgehammer, and now after they split off from the others.

Deciding that she needed someone to talk he walked beside her.

"Hey Pyrrha," he said, making the said champion look in his direction, "You okay? You had that look on your face ever since we left Beacon,"

Pyrrha blinked before giving a smile, "Y-yeah, I'm alright...nothing to be worried about," she said, though Jaune wasn't buying it. He then placed his hand on the redhead's shoulder, causing her to blush a bit.

"Pyrrha come on." he persistently said, "If something's bothering you, then you can tell me what it is. We're partners, you can trust me. An Arc never goes back on his word, remember?"

Pyrrha looked at Jaune for a moment, before looking at Ren and Nora, and then grabbed his arm and brought them a little forward ahead of their two teammates. When she believed they were far enough away, she turned to him to speak.

"Jaune, you remember when I said that I hadn't been sleeping well for a while?" she asked, causing Jaune to blink, before nodding.

"Ah, yeah." he said, "You said it was because of a dream, right?"

Pyrrha nodded at that, "Yes, I've been having the same one, over and over again, everytime I fall asleep. And for some strange reason, that dream has gotten more vivid, ever since we saw that footage of the Maiden Knight,"

Jaune's eyes widen at that.

"W...what was the dream about?" he asked and Pyrrha looked ahead of them.

"I...I was in some kind of ruin, like an old palace...not seen anywhere in the Four Kingdoms," she began, "...I was fighting these dark faceless figures who were attacking me, as I looked around the palace, though I manage to defeat them. But then...after I defeated the last one, that's when I heard it."

Jaune blinked at that, "Heard what?" he asked, and Pyrrha looked back to him.

"Crying...," she said with a solemn tone, "I heard what sounded like a child crying,"

Jaune didn't say anything, as he let Pyrrha continue.

"I immediately began following the sound, and searched the whole place until I suddenly found a room, with a dim light coming from it," she said, as her head drooped, "I...I then opened the door, and in the room, there was a single cot bed...but it was who was sitting on the cot that got my attention..."

The Arc picked up on Pyrrha's pause to ask.

"Who...who was it?" he said, and Pyrrha looked at him, her own emerald eyes showing a hint of sorrow.

"It was... a little girl." she said, "She looked no older than five years old, and...she was crying, the sound of it alone was just heartbreaking, along with how bruised and injured she appeared."

Her eyes closed tightly as she clenched her hand into a fist over her chest as she remembered that part of her dream.

"I, I approached her in order to comfort her, and when I called out to her, she raised her head up and then..." it was at this, she gulped, as she turned as white as a sheet, "...I saw her face, and it...it looked exactly like mine, when I was her age! And her eyes...Gods Jaune, even her eyes were the same as mine! The only difference was that her hair was blonde, with red streaks mixed in it,"

By this point Jaune's face, morphed into shock.

"But then, when she looked at me...she just, recoiled away from me, and pressed herself back to the wall. The look on her face, in her eyes, she...she looked like she was afraid of me! Before I could ask what's wrong...the dream ends right there at that moment." when she finished, she looked at Jaune, who was now looking disturbed by what Pyrrha just told him. "And ever since then, I've been trying to make sense of what I saw in that dream. I...I even heard stories from my mother how people in the past have had similar dreams... just before something bad happens. I'm not sure what my dream means Jaune...but, but I'm scared that if I don't find out soon, it will be too late!"

Jaune then took that moment to place his hands on both of Pyrrha's shoulders.

"Whoa, easy Pyrrha!" Jaune said, "Just calm down, and take a breath for a moment! You don't need to do it alone."

Pyrrha perked up at this, as Jaune gave her a comforting smile.

"You have me, Ren, Nora, and all of Team RWBY to help you," he said, "We're a team Pyrrha. If one of us in trouble, it's up to the rest of us to help them out. I promise, we'll figure this out together,"

Pyrrha looked at Jaune, with surprise, as the blush came back. Though she was still uneasy about the dream, just having Jaune close and talk to her, made her feel comfortable. She smiled gratefully, as she wiped the trace of tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Jaune," she said, while Jaune's smile grew.

"What are partners for?" he asked, causing them to laugh. Meanwhile, both Nora and Ren were watching not too far away. Though they didn't hear anything, they knew it concerned Pyrrha due to her body language.

They might not know what it is she was talking about to Jaune, but as teammates, they were going to help her, no matter what.

* * *

 _ **Downtown Vale, Junior's Club**_

* * *

"CLOSE THE DOOR! SHE'S COMIN'!" shouted a suited thug, as he and another ran through through the double doors and started closing them.

Hei "Junior" Xiong, the owner of the club, sighs in irritation as he hears the ruckus and stops in his observing of the still in repair damage done to his club months ago, and going to check on what was going on.

"What the heck are you morons doing!?" he shouted at the men at the entrance, who turned to look at him.

"Junior! She's back! She's just outside the-"

BOOM!

The henchmen was cut off as the door blew open. And coming in through the smoke, was the one person that entire club didn't want to see again for a long while.

"Guess who's back!?" Yang shouted merrily, only to have a large assortment of guns pointing at her.

"Uh, Yang, I don't think they're happy to see you," said Blake as she entered the club, and was on edge due to all the guns pointed at her partner.

"Stop! Stop!" shouted Junior as he came up the stairs, "Don't. Shoot,"

He pushes the thugs aside as he looks at Yang.

"Blondie, you're back...why?" He said, a little on edge, since he didn't want her to mess up his club again.

Yang smirks, knowing she's got this guy by the balls.

"Well, for starters, Junior. You still owe me that drink," with that she marched up and grabbed Junior's arm, and dragging him away to the bar.

Meanwhile, Blake could only look on in bewilderment at how Yang has the situation handled, she then sighs before smiling.

"I got some interesting friends," she says, before going to join them.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

 _ **Vale Harbor**_

 _ **Dock adjacent of SDC dock**_

* * *

Qrow, Ruby, and Weiss were at the last known place the Maiden Knight was spotted last. They had already talked to the watchman, who didn't see anything because it was too dark, and were looking around the dock for any clue, that the girl vigilante may have dropped. As they were doing this, Ruby began to think on why the girl would be doing this. Targeting and killing people the way she does.

She then turned to her uncle to ask this.

"Hey, Uncle Qrow?" she said, making the said man turn to her.

"What is it, Ruby?" he asks, noticing the said Rose Reaper's frown on her face.

"I've been thinking about the Maiden Knight...," she says, before looking at him "...why do you think she does what she does?"

The man sighs as he takes out his flask and looks up into the early evening sky.

"Well kid, let me put it this way...," he began, before taking a swig of his liquor, much to the disapproval of Weiss, "...vigilantes need specific reasons which make them do the things they do. For instance, if it was just Faunus she would've gone after every single one she could find, but so far, the only ones she's gone after are members of the White Fang. Not to mention she's also been targeting humans as well, so the fact she's strictly anti-faunus is off the table, especially since she's gone after people who share the False Schnee, Jacques Gelee's, way of thinking,"

He noticed the said Heiress shift uncomfortingly at that, knowing it was true. Despite having married into the Schnee family, Jacques Gelee, was not a true Schnee, and in fact, thanks to his extreme ways, he has sullied the principles that her Grandfather, Nicholas Schnee, had founded the company on.

"So, from what we're seeing so far, she's only going after hardliners, both Faunus and Humans. My guess is trying to prevent tensions from spiraling out of control, like it has been these past few years, despite the Councils' attempts to cover it up," Qrow continued, before sighing again, "But the number one question on my mind is this...what is her true motive? What drives her to do this, despite the fact that the Councils and the White Fang either want her dead or in chains? Of course, the answer to that question is to ask her herself,"

"Hence, why we're looking for her?" Ruby and Qrow nodded.

"Yeah, not to mention she's painted a huge fat target on her back, since she's no doubt wanted either dead by the White Fang and other criminals, or imprisoned by the Councils of Remnant, since their pride is hurt. Of course the problem with that is that she's become a celebrity among the people, with the most superstitious believing that she is a reincarnated warrior from the past," he answered, chuckling slightly "And it's our job, to get her off the streets before anything bad happens, or she's arrested by the authorities, and that would cause quite the shouting match which will devolve into chaos. And that is a very big 'no-no'... You girls can guess as to why,"

The two girls grimaced at that, knowing what he meant.

Qrow then sighed, "Well, let's get back to finding this girl, we'll keep looking for another hour, then we'll head back and try again in the morning," he said, and the two girls nodded and went back on their search.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_.

* * *

Dorée smiled in satisfaction as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop, all while under the cover of the new Stealth feature of her armor, with no one on the ground even noticing. If anyone had good eyesight, or they were real close, they would've spotted a shimmer. Thankfully no one was following her, which meant she wasn't seen...yet. Still, with this added to her arsenal, her chances of succeeding have gone up, as well as her getting justice for Tukson.

"So far, so good. I'd say that tonight's been productive," Dorée commented as she landed on another, before stopping to rest for a moment.

" _ **Indeed**_ ," she heard Sprite reply, " _ **But still, we must be very careful. Even though you're invisible to the naked eye, you'll still be spotted by Atlesian robots or soldiers who use Thermal Optics. If they have those, your cover's blown,**_ "

Dorée nods at this.

"I'll be sure to remember that," she said, "Let's head back, I don't want to be out when the Atlesian Air Fleet arrives,"

With that she began her trek back to the Royal palace...

...However, she was unaware that she was being watched from a far distance, as the targeting recticle of a sniper's scope zoomed in on her, her body glowing indicating infrared.

"Well, well, my dear." said Carbo as she smirked at seeing the supposed 'runaway', "You definitely acquired a useful piece of equipment. Looks like my mother donor was right about the Nightshade...shame really"

She then tapped her ear before grasping her throat mic.

"Sandra, I found her, and she is using a cloak system. Nightshade Armor I suspect,"

"Good work Carbo, keep an eye on her, we'll be with you shortly"

"Wilco,"

* * *

 _ **With Blake and Yang**_

* * *

"So, what can you tell me about the vigilante that's been beating other thugs recently?" Yang asked as she and Blake sat the Bar, "Ya know, the Maiden Knight?"

Junior, who was in the middle of a swig of his beverage, began coughing as soon as he heard what came out of Yang's mouth.

"Wha...you're not serious right!?" the information broker said, his eyes wide in fear. As soon as he saw the serious frowns on the two girls' faces though, he knew they weren't kidding, "Oh Gods, you two are crazy going after her!"

The two blink as Blake was the next one to ask.

"Why is that?" she said.

Junior shuddered as he went down memory lane, which was relatively a recent memory.

"She came in here three weeks ago, threatened to castrate me with that sword of hers, while using her polarity semblance to shove metal shavings into the wound if I so much as talked to Torchwick ever again," he explained, his voice indicating how scared he was.

The two blinked at that, as Yang asked the next one.

"You said she used Polarity, right?" Yang asked, and Junior nodded.

"Yeah, and I could tell you all the freaky stuff she does to metal with it when I first saw her," he said, while Yang shook her head.

"No, that's cool. Anything else?" she said, and Junior shook his head no.

"Just what I told you," he said, "I don't want her coming back and actually going through with her threat,"

Yang nodded at that, "Right. Let's go Blake," she said, and the two students left the club, wanting to report their findings to Qrow.

* * *

Dorée continued on her way back to the, using the same rooftop route to head back the way she came. Soon, the said complex was in her sight, before she began to speed and made a strong leap through the air, while in mid-flight, she deactivates the Nightshade System. However, the effort was heard, and before she even landed on the roof across the road, four pairs of eyes saw her.

"Eh, you guys saw that right?" asked Jaune as he thought he saw a shimmer fly through the air.

"Yeah, I did," Pyrrha answered, her eyes narrowed at what she just saw.

"We did as well," Ren complied, "We should tell the others,"

As team JNPR moved to follow their supposed target, they didn't notice the other figure making also it's way into the complex.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dorée arrives at her building in the north-western quarter, of the Palace complex. She enters the building through the roof door, and down the staircase.

On the building just across from hers, Carbo watches through her sniper scope, as Dorée descends down the stairs and enters her room. The Thermal Optic feature still on, allowing her to see and keep track of Dorée.

"This is Carbo, found the Fox's den."

"Good work, keep an eye on her, and remember: Non Lethal takedowns only,"

"Understood," Carbo complied, before the said said woman proceeded to open the bolt of her sniper rifle, and drawing what looked to be to a green glossed cartridge, with holes in the back and a glass bullet, with a green liquid seen inside it, with a needle on the tip.

After examining man, Carbo then loads the special cartridge into the rifle and proceeds to set up position. Waiting patiently for the right opportunity to strike.

* * *

Qrow blinks as he just finished hearing what Yang told him what she learned from her 'contact'. He mentally cringed at the castration and metal shavings bit, but was now more interested in the fact that the girl had a Polarity semblance.

"Hmm, I gotta admit, she's more vicious than I thought," Qrow commented, "Anything else aside from the Polarity Semblance?"

"Nope, my 'informant' was too scared to say anything else." he heard Yang said, along with a sigh, "Anyway, we're heading back towards you, hope you guys found something we didn't,"

The man sighed at that, "Unfortunately, nada," he said, "When you meet back with us, we'll contact your friends in Team JNPR and ask if they found anything."

"Right! See ya soon!" with that she ended the call, but not a second later, his scroll beeped, as the caller id of the said leader of said team appeared on the screen.

' _Well speak of the devil...,_ ' he thought as he answered, "Jaune, what did you and your team find?"

" _Well, considering that we saw the person were looking for fly over our heads and enter the old Vale Royal Palace, I think that means we found her.._." Jaune's voice was heard, as Qrow blinked and his face turned serious.

"You found her?" he said, the tone of his voice wanting no bullshit.

" _Yeah, we found her. She's hiding in the Northwest Corner building of the Palace Complex. We can see a light on the sixth floor._ " Jaune said.

"Wait till we get there, I'm calling in the Bullhead, and once we pick up Yang and Blake, we'll head straight to your location!" Qrow advised. "But don't try to engage, wait until you hear the sound of the Bullhead coming, then head in."

"No problem, see ya in a few," Jaune then cut the line.

Qrow then turned to his niece and the heiress.

"Guess what, girls," He called out to the two partners who looked to him, "We found her."

* * *

Dorée entered her room, sighing tiredly before walking into the center of the room and prepared to remove her armor.

" _ **Dorée... we have a problem**_ ," Sprite spoke causing the young girl to stop what she was doing.

"What is it?" she asked.

" _ **One of the close proximity sensors just went off,**_ " she said, causing Dorée's eyes to widen, " _ **I only just now picked it up. Dammit! The Nightshade must've messed with my systems somehow.**_ "

Doré's heart leaped into her throat at that, before she took a breath to calm herself down.

"Where are they? And how many?" she asked.

" _ **Building adjacent to ours, hold on I'm activating the cameras over there**_ " Sprite informs. " _ **Alright I got a visual...crap, it looks like a sniper. But I can't see if they're Atlesian or not because of the dark clothing. He sees you, I advise staying away from the windows,**_ "

Dorée nodded before she calmly crouched down and carefully moved into the shadows of the room, which was near the last window, hoping to stay out of the sniper's firing arc.

* * *

Carbo watched as her target was preparing to remove her armor only for her to suddenly stop. He then watched as she crouched down, and moved to the other side of the room, outside her line of fire. He blinks, as she watches this sudden behavior, before realization hits her.

"She's know I'm here," he muses, before activating his comm, "Sandra, this is Carbo. She's knows I'm here! She just took cover out of my firing arc,"

She heard Sandra curse at that.

" _ **Alright. Keep an eye on her Carbo, we're on our way,**_ "

"Got it," the Ranger acknowledged, and continues to watch the target, watching with the Thermal feature of her scope, as he aims at the unprotected area of her neck. Once hit there, the tranquilizing agent in the dart round will act quickly.

However, he blinked as the sound of an airship's engines caught his attention. Looking up, she spotted a Bullhead fly over, before landing on the roof of the target building.

* * *

Dorée blinked as she heard the sound of VTOL jet engines rumbling outside.

"Sprite, what's going on!?" she said, now more concerned than ever.

"I'm not sure!" Sprite said in concern, "Wait...hold on. The other sensors just went off! Dorée four more just entered the building! They're heading right for us! "

Dorée cursed at that, knowing she was trapped. True she could dodge a sniper's bullet but she didn't know the exact skill caliber of this particular sniper.

She was about to ask Sprite for an alternate escape route, but then the doors of the room flew open admitting four people in. She looked in their direction, and when her eyes landed on two specific people, one a blonde haired, blue eyed young man, wearing white armor over a black hoodie and armed with a longsword and shield combo with two wave arcs emblazoned on the face, and the second, a girl, with her red hair up into a high ponytail, wearing a set of Mistralian Demetrium armor, and a bronze circlet on her head, and wielding a short sword with a rounded shield.

Her eyes widened in both fear and shock, as she looked at the two. She was hoping not to meet these two so soon, in fact she wasn't planning to meet them in person ever!

' _No. No, not them!_ ' Doré thought frantically, ' _Please Gods no!_ '

" _ **Dorée, you need to calm down!**_ " Sprite said quietly, but urgently. Dorée didn't hear him, as she looked to the far door on the other side of the room. And then back to them, " _ **No, don't even think about it. The sniper is still out there!**_ "

Doré still didn't hear her as her fear induced panic continued to rise.

' _I have to get away...I have to get away!_ ' she thought to herself as a memory played in her mind. A memory of him.

" _They would only see as an abomination of their cells, you stupid clone. A monster, a thing! Remember that...REMEMBER IT!_ "

That did it, as she bolted up and began to run to the door, catching the group of four's attention.

" _ **Doré, NOO!**_ "

Just as she was halfway to the door, the breaking of glass, and a sharp sting in her neck, caused her to gasp, before she barreled right through the door to the next room and then into the hallway.

* * *

"What the hell!?" Jaune shouted as he saw their objective rush right in front of them toward another door, before one of the windows she ran in front of shattered, and she barreled right into the next room.

"Hey there's someone in the building across from us!" Nora shouted as she readied her Magnhild.

Ren also spotted them, before he turned to Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Go after her, we'll deal with whoever's over there!" he said, and the two nodded and went off in pursuit. Ren then turned to Nora who was already launching herself toward the other building.

He sighed before he went after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carbo curses as she sees the two coming toward her, and pulls out her pistol and begins to open fire.

She managed to hit the Maiden Knight in the neck, but now that these damn kids showed up, she just made their job easier.

' _Dammit! I was so close!_ ' she thought angrily as she ran from her compromised position.

* * *

With Dorée, she was swaying side to side as the effect of the tranquilizer now in her system was doing it's work. A hand on her head as she tried to fight off the effects.

' _Dammit, of all the things to be shot with! A tranquilizer round! And with an aura nullifying tip!_ ' she thought panicked.

The said tranquilizer that was now coursing through her system, was a special concoction which worked in three stages. And right now, she was suffering the effects of the first stage, temporary disorientation.

' _I...I have t-to... s-stay awake... got to...fight it!_ '

As she said that, she felt her knees beginning to buckle, as she leaned against the wall.

' _Come on...you're stronger than this...don't-_ ,' she was cut off as she finally lost her balance and proceeded to crumple to the floor.

Her eyes widened in terror behind her mask, while gritting her teeth as she tried to will her body to get back up. However, it was too late as the second stage of the tranquilizer kicked, total motor function shutdown.

"Hey! Are you alright!" a voice shouted. One of two that Dorée recognized so well, both from her dreams, and from the scroll she carried. She began to tremble as she heard the sounds of their footsteps coming toward her.

' _This...this can't be happening! Not now!_ ' she screamed in her mind, as she felt someone's hands on her shoulder before she was rolled onto her back, and held gently by none other than Pyrrha, herself, with Jaune right beside her as they looked down at her with concern.

"...N-No...P-Please...No...," she managed to gasp out fearfully, as the final stage of the drug began to affect her.

"Hey, it's alright. We're not going to hurt you," Pyrrha tried to assure her, but instead the girl kept on muttering the same thing over and over again, and soon, tears were seen coming from under the mask.

The two only looked on in confusion, before the champion, showing more concern, suddenly began to slowly reach for her mask.

As soon as her fingers grasped it, she made a small tug which resulted in the mask coming off, revealing the face of the person they knew by the title of the Maiden Knight.

Her and Jaune's reaction was obvious as both their eyes widened, as they see a familiar face and familiar eyes staring back at them...both resembling Pyrrha's own. The matching pair of emerald green only looked up at them, fear seen clear as day of day, as she tried to talk...but what she said came out as mumbled gibberish, as she lost the fight to ward off the third stage of the tranquilizer...total shutdown.

As she gave one last whimper, Doré's eyes fluttered closed, as her head lulled to the side.

Jaune and Pyrrha only looked at the now out cold vigilante, as a thousand questions buzzed in their heads. Too many to pick up which one to mentally ask about the current situation before them.

The sounds of feet approaching were heard as Qrow, along with Team RWBY, along with Nora and Ren soon arrived.

"Hey, are you... guys... o...?" Ruby began to say as they ran up to them, but the last word died in her mouth as she and the others look at the now unmasked face of the Maiden Knight. Which caused some of them to look between Pyrrha and the girl on the floor.

"Either my drinking is making me see things, or I'm looking a blonde haired version of you kid," Qrow pointed out, motioning to Pyrrha, who didn't answer as she continued looking at Dorée, more specifically, her hair, which made her remember the girl from her dream... blonde with red streaks.

She felt her fingers touch something, causing her to blink. She then proceeded to move the unconscious girl's limp head to the left, and she, along with everyone else, spotted what looked to be some sort of dart in the girl's neck.

"What's that?" Yang asked, as her uncle bent to get a closer look, before reaching out, and carefully removing it from the girl's neck.

Qrow frowned as he examined the dart like object, before it clicked into his head.

"This...is an Rifle Tranquilizer Dart, military grade," Qrow answered causing everyone, but Jaune and Pyrrha, to look at him, "These are commonly used by Atlesian Military personnel, Commandos mostly, to neutralize enemy HVTs or Rogue Huntsmen and huntresses, who will be later be picked up by a retrieval squad."

He then looked at the unconscious girl before them.

"It looks like either General Ironwood sent some guys ahead of him, or someone has hired some pros to capture her before we do," the experienced pointed out, sighing before pocketing the Dart, and grabbing his flask.

The students were all silent at that, until Ren broke it.

"We saw the sniper outside," Ren informed, "We chased after them, but they managed to escape,"

Qrow sighed again as he took a quick swig of his liquor, before placing the cap back on.

"Don't worry about that at the moment." he says, "As a matter of fact, whoever it was just made our job easier. Let's get back to the room she was staying in, gather up what we can carry, and get it and her back to Beacon."

Everyone nodded except Jaune and Pyrrha, who were both still looking at the girl's face. Both wondering what the heck was going on.

* * *

"Sandra, we got a problem," Carbo, angrily, into her comm, "I hit the target, but some Huntsman Team arrived before I could retrieve her. Judging by how inexperienced they looked, they must be students from Beacon Academy. What do I do...?,"

" _Fall back for now, Carbo...rendezvous with us a few clicks outside the palace. Sandra, out_ ,"

"Acknowledged...," Carbo sighed, and immediately did exactly that.

* * *

"So, Ozpin's little children got to her before we could?" The Cyborg scientist intoned, as he looked at a monitor displaying Sandra's face.

" _Yes master,_ " the woman said, which caused the man to sigh.

"Disappointing," he said, "However, we will wait for another chance to acquire her. Head for the station on Mountain Glenn, I will inform you of when another opportunity arises later."

Sandra nodded before she cut transmission leaving the man to switch to a split screen of two different recordings. On the right was of Pyrrha Nikos, during her third win at the Mistral Regional Tournament, and on the left was of the Maiden Knight.

He noticed the similarities between the two women, seeing as they have the same fighting style, and that they use a Polarity Semblance. However, he noticed that while Pyrrha didn't broadcast her powers like a bonfire, the Maiden Knight had no such qualms.

Another fact he noticed, that while Sanctum's Champion was quite a formidable opponent, she wasn't as ruthless, compared to the Maiden Knight. And he was determined to have her under her control.

' _Either by politics, or by force. I will get you in my grasp_ ,' He thought to himself, ' _The skills you possess, will be wasted on fools like Ozpin. Either I will have her, or no one will.'_

* * *

 _ **A/N: And another chapter done! But before I go, a little short scene...**_

* * *

Short Scene: 'Why didn't you just tell him?'

Dorée was standing in the clearing she picked in the the forest north of Vale, as good place to hone her skills. It was isolated, quiet, and no signs of any Grimm. And if there were, she had dealt with them quickly.

She had it literally beaten into her skull that practice will keep her mind sharp, and her body strong. And she took it to heart.

She took out a scroll from the pouch on her belt and placed it on tree stump, before she turned it on and looked for one specific file.

After she found it, she pressed the play icon, before drawing Aurea Mors.

Soon, a young woman who had a perfect resemblance to her face and eyes, with the exception to her hair, appeared as the video began to play.

"Alright Jaune, just like we practiced. Follow these instructions...,"

Dorée took a deep breath as she waited for the session to begin.

"Shield up,..."

The round shield rose into position.

"Keep your grip tight,..."

She gripped the handle of her sword tight.

"Don't forget to keep your front foot forward..."

The said foot shifted slightly, as emerald eyes narrowed.

"Ready? Go!"

With that, she thrusted the long-sword forward, giving a shout as she did.

"Again...,"

She then swung her sword in a frontal arc, causing a wave of air to flash forward from her.

"And again...,"

She then spun around, slashing the air with strong force as she did.

"Okay...*giggles* now assuming that you're aren't cheating, we can take a break,"

Dorée stood up straight, panting a little, before turning to the recording on the scroll's screen.

"I know this can be frustrating...," the woman said, "...and it can feel like so much effort to progress in such a small amount. But...I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I've never met someone so determined to better themselves. You've grown so much since we started training, and I know that this is just the beginning."

Dorée closed her eyes as she took a shaky breath, listening to this woman's caring voice has helped to comfort her when she was depressed...but, she knew that this message wasn't meant for her...it was for the young man she loved.

She then watched as the woman's face turned apprehensive.

"Jaune...I...I...I want you that I'm just happy to be a part of your life," she said, crossing her gloved hands over her chest, while Doré winced as she gritted her teeth, "I'll always be here for you, Jaune,"

The video then paused, as Dorée shook in sadness, anger, and frustration.

"But you weren't in the end, you _idiot_...," she ground out, as a tear trailed down her face before dripping from her chin and landed on the ground, "...instead you sent him away and got yourself killed. And then he died later on, anyway, and then the world fell apart! So what you did was die for nothing!"

She then snapped her head up as she glared at the face of the young woman.

"You hypocritical COWARD!" she snapped, "Why the hell couldn't you just tell him how you felt!? You fought Grimm and won a tournament FOUR times in a row, and yet you didn't have the spine to tell a boy how you felt about him!?"

With an angry scream, she threw her shield toward the line of trees, the strength behind the throw chopped down four in a row, before being lodged in a large rock. The said trees fall to the ground with a crash, as Dorée collapsed to her knees, her body quivering.

"Why...?" she mumbled, "Why didn't you just tell him?"

* * *

 _ **And short scene done. Leave a Fav, Follow, or review my friends, and until next time!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Close Call

_**Patriot-112: Aww! Finally! We have caught up! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Bon appetite!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

 _ **Close Call**_

* * *

 _ **Vale Royal Palace**_

* * *

Everyone was looking around the room where the Maiden Knight had made her home for the past few months since her vigilante career started. Needless they were not expecting the amount of equipment, computers, and other things that she had. Of course, the weapons they found were being looked over by the resident weapon nut, as she oogled over them.

Qrow all the while was calling Ozpin on his scroll, and it didn't take long for the man to answer.

" _Qrow, good news?_ " the headmaster asked and Qrow sighed.

"That, and a little bit of bad news," he said, "Good news, we got her. Bad news, someone else pinged her with an Atlas Rifle Dart filled with a tranquilizer, but the kids managed to scare whoever it was off. However, people like you me and know, when there's one there's bound to be a whole pack of them."

He heard the old man sigh, " _Unfortunate, but true._ " he said, " _This complicates things. Better return to Beacon with the girl, Qrow. If they're more of these possible mercenaries or Atlesian soldiers nearby, they'll be coming. And I rather not risk a fight,"_

Qrow nodded at that, "We're gathering up whatever we can carry and getting ready to move now." he said, before turned to look at the assortment of gear. "You will not believe all the stuff this kid has Oz. Aside from a ton of electronics, she has enough of an arsenal to wage a small war."

He could feel Ozpin's frown on the other side of the scroll.

" _That is... disturbing_ ," he heard and Qrow nodded.

"Yeah, after we get all we can, we're outta here." he said, "I'll call back when we're all safely away,"

" _Of course, see you when you get back here_ ," Ozpin replied and then hung up. Qrow sighed, closing his scroll up.

'J _ust once I want a mission where it doesn't involve ME getting shot at_ ,'

He then sighed knowing that it couldn't be helped before he turned to the two teams.

"Alright kids, we better hurry up before more trouble arrives," Qrow said to them, "So pack up anything you can carry and let's get back to the Bullhead!"

Everyone did so as they began to look for anything of note to take back with them. All except for Pyrrha, who was looking after the still out cold vigilante, who they had placed on the full size bed, where she had no doubt slept before.

The young champion looked at the face of the person they knew as the Maiden Knight, more specifically her face, and her hair. Confusion and worry welled up inside her, the former as to who this girl was and why did she look similar to her, and the latter, for how said girl looked at her with those fear stricken eyes, as if expecting to be murdered outright or something.

And then, there were these feelings that were rising up in her, and it puzzled her to no end. She felt as if she had a need to...protect her.

But protect her from what? Why did she feel this way for someone whom she had recently just met. She didn't understand and to be honest it was downright scaring her to no end.

Then, for the life of her she couldn't understand, her left hand instinctively proceeded to reach out and push a strand of the girl's hair away from her face and behind her ear.

' _Just what is going here?_ ' she thought to herself, ' _Why do I feel this way. And why do I feel... drawn to her somehow, as if I should know her._ '

She looked at her hand that touched the girl's face before looking back at the said sleeping face of said person.

' _Just who are you...?'_

"Hey, Cereal Girl,"

She turned and saw Qrow standing behind her. The said Huntsman saw the emotions that were on the girl's face, the most prominent being confusion and worry. The older man sighed as he placed a hand on the Mistralian's shoulder.

"Listen, go help the others and find something that will be worth bringing back to Beacon. I'll take care of Sleeping Beauty there, alright?" He said, and he saw the reluctance in the girl's face and eyes to do so, before she gave a nod, and stood up and went to help her team and Team RWBY look for anything, while Qrow stood next to bed, and proceeding to pick her up in a cradle carry.

Pyrrha, though was still concerned, knew she had to focus as she proceeded to look around.

The items ranged from weapons, electronics, a few containers containing other equipment, canned foods, and interestingly, a makeshift shelf filled with books. She then walked over and looked at the assortment of literature, before her eyes landed on something that made her blink in surprise before she reached out and grabbed the said book, which was colored mostly red, and had gold lettering. And it was the gold lettering of the title that made her eyes widen in surprise.

 _A Blue Dove for the Princess_.

' _This...this is one of my favorite childhood stories!_ ' she thought in total shock before turning back to the girl who was now being carried by Qrow.

Before she could think more on this she heard Ruby call out to her and turned to said Prodigy, who had picked up something. The said leader of Team RWBY then turned to her.

"Hey Pyrrha, doesn't this look like your Circlet?" the Rose said as she lifted up, much to Pyrrha's shock and confusion, an exact duplicate of her Circlet that she was wearing. The design, even down to the tear drop shaped emeralds suspended by the thin chains, was spot on. However, several key differences caught her eye...

...the silver inlay chains and rose zircon jewels, and the symbol on the forehead of the piece. She looked at it, and blinked. The appearance was that of two crescent arches, like she saw on Jaune's shield, along with a spear, just like on her own emblem, overlapping them.

"Can...Can I see it Ruby?" she asked the young Rose, and Ruby nodded as she handed the piece of jewelry to her. Once she took it into her hands, the unnerved look on her face never leaving her, as Pyrrha examined it more closely, and saw the almost unnoticeable dings and scratches on it, but aside from those, the circlet looked VERY well taken care of.

Deciding to ask about this to the girl at a later time, Pyrrha proceeded to carefully wrap the circlet in a white cloth she found, before placing it, and the book, in one of the backpacks they brought with them.

Soon everyone was done, getting what they could, and were now heading for the roof of the palace for the waiting Bullhead. But then...

" _ **No, don't!**_ "

Everyone stopped as they looked around for the person who shouted.

"What the he- who said that!?" Jaune shouted as he brought out his sword and shield.

"Listen to me!" the voice shouted again, " _ **If you try to leave that way, no doubt whoever attacked the one you are here for will try to do something to prevent an easy escape.**_ "

Qrow's eyes squint as he and everyone else looked for the source of the voice.

"Alright, whoever you are, come out!" he demanded, but received a sigh in response.

" _ **I'm afraid I don't have a physical body to do that, Mr. Branwen**_ ," the voice replied, making everyone blink in confusion. " _ **If you want to know who I am, look on the left vambrace gauntlet on my partner's arm,**_ "

That caused the said two to blink before looking at the said area. Pyrrha decided to do it, as she reached for the said limb and looked at the said piece of armor. She saw what looked like the shape of a scroll on the under side.

" _ **Just give it a light press and it will come out.**_ "

Pyrrha did that, and a click later, the device popped and Pyrrha grabbed it, as everyone looked at it. Before they could ask what to do next suddenly a green flash made them jump, as a glowing green, figure half a foot high, appeared from the video recorder of the scroll. To any of them who know much of Atlas' military hardware, the figure had the appearance of an AK-130 Combat Robot, only difference was that it had an anime-style human male face. Everyone was thinking a mile a minute on just what this thing was...with Jaune actually thinking it was a ghost of all things.

Before they can question what it was, the figure spoke.

" _ **I'm afraid I have no time for introductions,**_ " it/he said, " _ **But right now, we have here before more trouble arrives. But again I stress not to take the Bullhead, too dangerous,**_ "

The group of students, and one alcoholic huntsman, all gave questioning frowns at that.

"And why would we believe that?" Yang said the one question on everyone's mind, while the figure sighed irritably.

" _ **Look, we don't have a lot of time, Miss Xiao Long**_." he snipped, " _ **My primary concern is the safety of my partner who you apparently have been sent to find and bring back to Beacon under Ozpin's orders. So, unless you don't want to live in the span of the next hour, I suggest you listen to what I have to say in order to survive.**_ "

The whole group are stunned into silence by this logical, blunt, but sensible answer, until Qrow decided to speak.

"Okay glow boy...," he said, "...what is it you want us to do?"

"Just head down to the parking garage in the basement," the A.I. said, "My partner and I prepared an escape vehicle in case something like this happens...and I suggest that Miss Xiao Long drive."

Said thrill seeker blinked before a smirk formed on her face.

"What kind of vehicle are we talking?" she asked, and the others all felt a cold chill go down their spines.

 _'I have a bad feeling about this...,_ '

* * *

A single, black colored van sped through the streets, in a desperate rush to get to it's location. In the vehicle itself, was none other than Qrow, Team JNPR and RWBY, and the two Bullhead pilots, after Qrow told them what the heck was up.

In the driver seat was Yang, and she gotta admit, this baby was fast! Not as fast as her baby Bumblebee, but faster than any other van!

"Wow! This thing's awesome!" the blonde haired shouted in glee, as she hit the pedal to the metal, "Where the heck did she get this thing!?"

"Let's just say my partner has done a LOT of bounty hunting in Mistral under different aliases in the past few months," the voice of the A.I. said, "Not mention the modifications she wanted, like the Wasp-99 engine she had installed under the hood."

Yang's eyes widened in familiarity at the engine name. The Wasp-99 was an engine normally found in racing cars, and it came equipped with a supercharger which sent lightning dust into the engine and sent it up to speeds of up to 350 miles per hour. Of course, it was illegal to have that certain type of engine in ordinary vehicles, but people like street racers didn't really care all that much.

Yang's smirk turned into a Cheshire smile as she was beginning to like this girl's style.

"Hey Yang, could you slow down a little bit!?" Qrow shouted from the back, as he, along with everyone else, held on for dear life. Of course, Dorée (Whose name they didn't know yet of course), who was still unconscious was being held firmly by Pyrrha, so she wouldn't slam her head against a wall, while Nora was enjoying the bumpy ride. Jaune though...well it's Jaune.

Qrow, unlike his niece, was not as much of a thrillseeker, when it came to riding on extreme speed vehicles. "Not all of us are as crazy as you when it comes to driving!"

"Sorry Uncle Qrow!" quipped Yang, smirk still on her face. "Gotta make a fast getaway if we want to get as far away from those nut jobs as possible!"

"I'm NEVER riding with you in a car ever again, Yang!" Weiss shouted, "You're a lunatic driver! And you deserve to have your license revoked!"

"Oh come on! It was just one gate!" Yang retorted.

"And the public bench, and the line of parking meters, and finally the fire hydrant!" Weiss shouted, "Admit it Party Girl! You. Are. CRAZY!"

Yang only giggled as she continued focusing on driving everyone back to Beacon.

But then the sound of sirens got their attention, and they all looked out the back window and saw a trio of police cars following them.

"Looks like we got company!" the blonde thrill seeker shouted.

"No shit!" Qrow shouted.

" _ **PULL THE CAR OVER, NOW! And you might get the chance to defend yourself in court!**_ " Shouted the lead police car as they tried to gain up on the van...keyword: Tried.

Qrow cursed, knowing they had to get off the streets and onto a more rural area, before anyone got hurt.

"Turn left at the next turn!" He shouted to Yang, "It'll take us on the long way back to the school! It'll take a while, and leave us open, but it's better than leading a chase through the city and possibly getting somebody killed!"

"Gotcha!" Yang shouted as she made a sharp turn, with Pyrrha using her semblance to keep herself attached to the wall, while still holding onto the unconscious girl, who then began muttering in her sleep.

"M...Ma...plea...," was what she managed to hear, as the Champion looked at the Maiden Knight's face which was set in a grimace, "don't...go...t-tower,"

Pyrrha couldn't understand what she was saying but the way she was whimpering along with perspiration on her brow, it was definitely not good.

The chase continued as the three police cruisers continued their chase of the van, determined to stop from getting away. Soon they arrived at the main road, which was a mostly unused dirt road, due to the school using Dust planes and Bullheads, but was still usable, and thanks to the surprising off-road capability.

"Geez! Off-road capabilities too!?" Yang shouted.

"It was meant as an quick escape vehicle, in case our hideout at the Palace was compromised!" the A.I. spoke up, "Now it looks like we're using it! Though, I don't think the destination was something she did not have in mind to go to, though"

Qrow quirked an eyebrow at that.

"What's the matter with Beacon?" he asked.

"All I can tell is that my partner has...issues with Professor Ozpin," causing confusion among the group, "I'll tell you when we reach the Academy, and away from those annoying flies,"

The sudden sound of gunfire got their attention again, as the policemen in the cars chasing them were now closing in on them and firing with their guns.

"Okay, time to bring them down!" Nora shouted and was about to use Magnhild's grenade launcher mode to shoot down the chasing police, only to be stopped by Ren.

"Nora don't! You can't shoot at the police!," the green ninja said, "They're only doing their job, and attacking them will just get you into trouble,"

Nora was reluctant, but then just gave a sigh in defeat.

"No fair...," she whined.

"Don't worry, we're halfway there!" Yang shouted, "Just need to get passed the forest and we're home free!"

A series of pings on the van's roof made half of them doubt that.

"That is if they don't kill us, first!" Jaune shouted.

Qrow gritted his teeth, as she wished a miracle would happen.

* * *

In one of the Police cars, one of the officers looked at his partner as they chased the van.

"Get me in closer!" he shouted, "I'm gonna try to aim for the tires!"

"I'm trying but whoever's driving this van is a real pro!" he shouted, "And not to mention this road hasn't been used in _years_!"

"Just try to keep me study for a few minutes!" he shouted, and then leaned out the window as he took aim with his service pistol

He smirked as he lined up a shot to one of the front tires of the van.

"Now I got you," he uttered, and was ready to squeeze the trigger...

...only for something to hit the car, and cause it to suddenly shut down.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

* * *

Qrow watched in surprise as what could only be described as darts hit the three police cars, while what looked arcs of electricity surged around them and caused them to stop.

"Who or what the hell did that?" he questioned to himself, but his question was as quickly answered, as something flew over them and away before disappearing into the forest..

It was too fast for him to get a clear view, but he could recognize a gunship when he saw one.

"Saved by a damn gunship." Qrow sighed, "And I owe whoever's piloting that thing a drink,"

He then turned to the front of the van as he spotted Beacon not too far in the distance.

"And in the nick of time, too,"

* * *

He watched as the police chase of the vehicle abruptly ended when the police bullhead's camera suddenly blacked out.

"...This footage was obtained from a VPD airship as it pursued the suspect vehicle out of the city near the Emerald Forest. Officers report that the camera was destroyed by a bullet fired from an unknown source, while at least three police cruisers were disable by, shockingly, Police issued EMP darts meant for disabling fast going vehicles. The Suspect vehicle was later found in a tunnel not far from the edge of the forest, but no sign of the driver, or any of it's passengers..."

He pressed a button to shut off the newsfeed before he gave a sigh.

"Well played Ozpin...well played," he said to himself, "But...this is far from over."

* * *

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

 _ **Team JNPR's Dorm**_

* * *

The two teams were all in Team JNPR's Dorm Room, looking over the person who was now resting on one of the beds, Pyrrha's to be specific, as Qrow watched from the doorway.

They had arrived at the school about half an hour ago, after meeting some of the security staff who helped them move what they found in the palace to a place on the grounds where it could be properly looked through. They then brought the said person to Team JNPR's Dorm room as they waited for Professor Ozpin.

Jaune was holding the scroll which was containing Sprite as his holographic form looks over his partner.

"Well, since we're here, even though she will be REALLY incensed when she wakes up and finds out, I can deliver the message I was programmed to deliver," the A.I. said much to the gathered groups surprise.

Qrow raised an eyebrow at that, "What sort of message?" he asked, and the holographic form of the A.I turned to him.

"Let's just say it concerns the future of ALL of Remnant, with Teams RWBY and JNPR at the center of it," he said, making everyone eyes widen in shock.

"The future of Remnant?" Pyrrha asked, and Sprite nodded.

"Yes, but it would be better that if Professor Ozpin is here, along with all of you since it concerns you all as well," he said, and just as he said that...speak of the devil and he will come.

The said Headmaster arrived at the doorway to the dorm, along with Professor Goodwitch.

"I hope everyone is alright," Ozpin as he walked in, "When I heard you found her, and saw the police chase on the new..."

He stopped as soon as he saw the girl on the bed, more specifically her face, before turning to Pyrrha and back again.

"It appears that I have lot to catch on," he said, while Qrow sighed, as he and Sprite both said the same thing regarding the situation.

"No shit/ _ **No Shit**_ ,"

* * *

 _ **A/N:YES! I am invincible! ...Ahem, sorry about that, be sure to leave a review. Oh and disclaimer, RWBY, including all characters and story belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. Now then to the next After Chapter Scene** _

* * *

_**After Chapter Scene: Dreams of Despair**_

* * *

She saw nothing but a dark void, as she laid on the floor, curled into a fetal position, listening to the various memories of the two people, whose love she so desperately wanted, but knowing it's impossible.

" _SAVE HER! Please...save her_ ,"

" _Do you believe in Destiny?_ "

" _...Please! Don't do this!_ "

" _...I'm sorry,_ "

She wasn't new to these memories, they have haunted her ever since she was born. They were one of the many reasons, why she grew up too soon, and why she never had any parents...well, in her special case that is, they were dead before she was even 'born'.

Still it didn't stop the pain she felt in her heart and soul. In fact, it made it all the more painful, almost to the point of unbearable

"...Dorée..."

At the sound of her name being called, her eyes snapped open, and she sat herself up and looked around.

After a few moments she sighed and proceeded to return to her original position.

"Dorée,"

She stopped and looked around, again. Searching for the source of the voice.

"Dorée!"

She scrambled to her feet as she looked around more frantically now.

"Hello!?" she shouted, almost desperately.

"Dorée!"

The voice, which sounded like a young woman, shouted again, desperately this time.

She knew that voice, it was like her own, but...her eyes widened in hope, as she proceeded to run into the void the, the woman's voice shouting her name over and over, until it was suddenly accompanied by another, this time a young man.

"Dorée!"

The sounds of her armored boots clicking on the floor echoed in the darkness as she proceeded to call out herself.

"Where are you!?" she screamed out, hoping they would answer back and tell her, "Please, tell me where you are!"

She continued running and calling out, hoping that she will find the voices owners.

She didn't know how long she ran for, but she didn't care as she continued searching.

Soon though, her face was now in a desperate grimace, as tears flowed in despair.

"Please...tell me...anything...please..." she then slowed before finally stopping and collapsed to her knees, sobbing as she reached out the void, hoping that somehow, the people behind the voice will grasp it. But they didn't

Taking a few deep breaths she managed to scream out two words. Ones she really wanted to say.

"MAMA!...PAPA!"

* * *

Dorée jolted awake, screaming and her hand raised toward the ceiling. Her emerald green eyes were wide, as she laid still on her bed in the Old Royal Palace.

Before long, her arm quivered before falling and resting over her eyes, the hand clenched into a fist, as the tears flowed from them.

"Dammit...DAMMIT!" she shouted in distraught, as she began to sob into her arm..

"How much more...?" she asked to no one, "How much more must I endure this torture? This...this pain?"

She didn't move from her bed, considering it was still the middle of the night, as she cried at the pain, misery, and torture she had endured for as long as she could remember.

But, unknown to her, she was not the only one suffering from this torment, as she didn't know of being watched by a simple drone spider as it recorded everything that was going on, while those watching could only look on in sorrow, as Dorée cried herself back to sleep.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Annnnnd done! Until then folks, I hope you have a terrific week! Later!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Origins

**Patriot-112: And here we are with a new chapter to this fic. Sorry it took so long my friends.**

 **I know many of you are getting tired of my obsession of trying to get this fic right, starting over from scratch and all that, especially with V7 now come and gone, with another long wait for V8. But please know, that despite what the future would entail for, not just RWBY, but for Rooster Teeth as a whole, due to the continuous controversies surrounding certain...incidents, I don't want to talk about or remember. My love for the series will never die. From this day, till my last day.**

 **Now, enough of that rambling, let's get going!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Origins**

* * *

Ozpin's brows furrowed as he looked at the holographic image in front of him, as he held the scroll in his hand.

"So...," he started off, "...who or what should we call you?"

"M _ **y designation is A.I. Model # 1436-7921, Advisor.**_ " The A.I. said, which caused Qrow and the students to give him awkward expressions " _ **...Or you could call me by my codename: Sprite. I was programmed by Miss Ruby Rose to act in an assisting and advisory role for my partner during the course of her mission,**_ "

Everyone who was listening to what Sprite said all blinked at that. Especially the parts about being an A.I. developed by Ruby of all people, which confused them all, even Ruby herself.

After a moment of silence Pyrrha was the first to speak up. Curious, for who created the A.I. and why for this girl and the 'mission' Sprite was talking about.

"What...what mission is that?" she asked, making everyone turn to her, while the said A.I. sighed.

" _ **The only person who can tell you that...is Miss Rose herself**_ ," Sprite answered, before he suddenly winked out, causing everyone to blink in confusion for a moment, before suddenly, the hologram came back on. This time though, it showed a face that shocked everyone, even Qrow, Ruby and Yang, as they saw the image of what looked like an older looking Ruby Rose.

"M...Mom?" Ruby said in shock.

" _ **Not...exactly,**_ " Sprite said, before the woman began to speak, though her voice was slightly raspy.

" _If this message is playing, then either the worst has happened, or, you had found Dorée_ ," she said, " _If it's the latter, then things have gotten more complicated for not just you, but for her as well,_ "

The woman stopped to take a breath before continuing.

" _I guess the best place for me to start, is to explain who Dorée really is. Well..._ " she stopped hesitantly for a moment. " _...she is... a clone. But she's not like any ordinary clone, but is instead a binary clone of both Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos_."

Everyone blinked in shock as they looked at the holographic image, as the woman sighed. "Y _es, I know… it's… a long and confusing story._ " She continued, " _It's… best to start at the beginning I suppose… during the Vytal Festival… a collection of people led by a woman named Cinder Fall, enact an attack on Vale and Beacon, with help from the radical faction of the White Fang led by Adam Taurus._ "

The moment his name was mentioned, Blake froze up as her eyes widened.

"I _t… was a chaotic mess to say the least_ ," the woman said, her expression solemn. " _White Fang dropping Grimm across the city, then the hacked Atlesian Knights fucking everything up even more… then that Grimm Dragon, or Wyvern or whatever the hell they call it came in and brought more Grimm in._ "

Qrow and Ozpin both recoiled at that, a Wyvern was among one of the oldest, and most dangerous of all Grimm.

" _You're all probably wondering how this all came about, and how they did it so easily,"_ she said, and smiled sadly, " _Well, let's just say Cinder used a clever combination of deceit and manipulation...first beginning with infiltrating the Beacon CCT tower and planting the virus that hacked the robots,, then framing my sister Yang for misconduct during the Tournament Singles Matches_."

Yang's eyes widened at that, before they turned red in anger.

"What!?" she growled as her hands clenched into fists.

" _If Yang is watching this, chill out - haven't even gotten to the worst part._ " The woman stated, causing Yang to blink in surprise.

" _Anyways… with all of that happening, and in the middle of fighting all the Knights, Paladins, Grimm and White Fang, Pyrrha and Jaune… they followed Ozpin and went down into a basement section of the Academy._ " She continued, as Ozpin's eyes widened slightly. " _To keep a long story short, the Four Maidens exist, and one of them was being cared for by Ozpin after her initial encounter with Cinder - who stole a portion of her powers. Ozpin was trying to transfer the rest of the Fall Maiden's power to Pyrrha to keep it from Cinder's grasp… a lot of good that did since she followed them down, killed Amber, and took the power for herself._ "

Everyone turned toward Ozpin, who for the first time in their lives, had a look of total horror on his face.

" _After that, he ordered Pyrrha and Jaune to run in order to get help, while he dealt with Cinder...However, with the acquisition of the rest of the Fall powers, the bitch was just too strong. This was confirmed when both Jaune and Pyrrha saw her ascending to the top of Beacon Tower..."_ they watched as her face turned solemn, " _...and Pyrrha... knowing that she wasn't going to win, but still willing to try, sent Jaune away in a rocket locker, and went up to face her...alone_ ,"

Jaune felt his spine chill at that, while Pyrrha was in no better shape.

" _I was with Weiss looking for them, when Jaune called us on his scroll and told us what happened...he begged us...begged_ me _to save Pyrrha_ ," she said, as a tear fell from her eye, " _I...I ran as fast I could...Weiss helping along the way...but, I was just five seconds too late,_ "

Her head bowed down, her grip on her cloak tightening. " _T-the… the last thing I saw… was Pyrrha… with an arrow through her chest and… t-that… bitch… burning her body to ashes…_ " her breath choked up, as she sobbed a bit. " _I… I'm so sorry…"_

Pyrrha was dead silent, eyes wide as her hand flew up to her chest, as if feeling the arrow in her already - swallowing a lump in her throat. Her team wasn't fairing much better, as their eyes were all wide. Even Team RWBY was affected, especially Ruby herself, as she would no doubt witness it.

The older Ruby on the screen took a deep, calming breath. "A _fter… after that… we… knew Cinder came from Haven… I wanted to go with my team but… Weiss went back to Atlas, Blake… she ran, but we later found out she went back home to be with her family, and Yang…_ "

She let out another sigh " _Yang… didn't want to come with me…" Ruby said, "She… was still recovering from when… Adam cut off her left arm during the Fall._ "

The first three of Team RWBY, all either gasped or covered their mouths in shock before turning to the said Brawler, who looked paler than usual as she gripped her arm, while looking on the verge of hyperventilating.

" _But, I was not alone in wanting to get answers and getting justice for Pyrrha..._ " Ruby said as she smiled fondly, " _And to said person, if you're watching this, you're lucky to have such people as your teammates, friends...and family. They all truly love you, even Jaune...even though he didn't see that you loved him until it was too late...By what I meant by that, before you sent him away, you actually gave him a kiss. On the lips. Valean style,_ "

Jaune actually gasped as he looked at his partner - who also looked equally shocked with a gaping mouth, and a bit of red on her face.

" _Just saying… it sure as hell took you long enough_ ," Ruby sighed, shaking her head. "B _ut… as you can see, the world simply went to hell that day… the CCT system went down, making communication between Kingdoms infinitely harder. After the fall, we tried to keep things together… we had some victories, like saving Haven, but… it started going downhill soon after... we lost a lot of friends, family…_ " Ruby seemed to take a deep breath at that, before shaking her head.

" _We… were fighting a woman named Salem,_ " Future-Ruby continued, as Ozpin bit his lip as she continued "S _he used to be human… but she became immortal because of the Gods of Light and Darkness cursing her, and later became infused with Grimm ichor, a black ooze that created them in the first place… she had the goal of uniting the world under her rule, as a new God for the world… but that evolved into something else when she learned of the Relics - the four relics that helped create humanity. She wanted to gather them so that she could summon the gods back to Remnant, and believed with them she might be able to kill them for giving her the curse in the first place._ "

Ruby shook her head " _Well… she certainly did try…_ " She sighed, " _With the Relics, she fought them… but in truth she was just doing what the God of Darkness, Zekrem, wanted… she weakened the God of Light… and he killed him before doing the same to Salem after her curse was removed. And then… he wiped out nearly all life on Remnant… again._ "

Everyone recoiled at that info, while Ozpin's eyes shut tight again in agony, seeing that not only did he fail to stop the one he once loved, but he failed his homeworld...again.

" _Only me…..along with Ren and Nora survived_ " Ruby continued, " _We'd… all would've been killed if it wasn't for Oscar… a boy we met at Haven, and the energy of the four relics that shielded us from his attack. From then it was just us… and a world full of Grimm… We… traveled on our own, looking for someone, anyone who survived…_ "

The Rose Reaper sighed, " _But...after traveling to every empty estate, village, town and city...we began to realize that Zekrem's power had killed all of humanity except us. And if that wasn't bad enough, he had the Grimm constantly on the hunt for any survivors in order to wipe us all out,_ "

All teams grew horrified at that.

" _But then...we ran into_ him," The older Rose continued, making everyone blink, "I _don't have much time to explain it. So, I programmed Sprite, Dorée's A.I. partner to fill in the blanks on who he is. But, all I can say is that he's the reason why Dorée even exists...Jaune, Pyrrha, please. For the love of the Gods' please listen to me very carefully: No matter what, please look after her. Despite her being born a clone, she was and by all rights is your daughter. She has been through a lot...most of it traumatic. Something me and the others could've prevented but..._ "

They saw Ruby's demeanor change in front of them, as she grimaced. Tears glistening in her eyes.

" _...I...I can't say anymore,_ " she said, " _...I leave the rest to Sprite now. But before I go, Professor Ozpin..._ "

Said man blinked at the Rose Reaper's mentioning of him, before she continued.

" _I understand why you kept so many secrets from us...and your inner circle, out of fear that everyone would lose hope and betray you._ " she said, making the reincarnating wizard's eyes widen, " _But please, trust in me, trust Team RWBY, JNPR, and the other student teams. Also, trust in Dorée. And know that there are alternate ways of defeating your enemy rather than just killing them,_ "

The students, and Qrow, all blinked as they looked at the professor who had an astonished look on his face, before they turned back to the recording as Ruby finished.

" _Goodbye everyone...,_ " She said before giving another sad smile, " _...and I wish you all the best of luck. This is Ruby Rose, signing off,_ "

With that, the image of the older Ruby vanished, and Sprite took her place once again. Everyone didn't make a sound, as they processed the information in their heads, with Jaune and Pyrrha doing most of it. The two partners then looked toward the girl on the bed, before looking at each other.

As if in silent agreement, they proceeded to walk to the sides of the bed before kneeling down and both of them, though with some hesitation, each gently grabbed a hand of the unconscious girl...their child. Questions of what she went through burning through their minds

"I… I don't get it," Pyrrha rubbed her forehead in though, while she still kept holding Dorée's hand, "Ruby… If she, Ren and Nora were there for her… why does she act this way? Why does she act as if we'd kill her?"

Sprite sighed ". _ **..it's mostly because of the man who helped create her in the first place…" He shook his head. "Dr. Merlot."**_

"Merlot?" Weiss asked, looking surprised, "As in Doctor Winston Merlot? The CEO of Merlot Industries that went under after their HQ was destroyed in the Mountain Glenn incident?"

"Y _ **es… he survived both the disaster, as well as a mission you conducted against him a few months from now, which you discovered that it was because of his experiments with Grimm that caused it.**_ " Sprite informed, " _ **After his island base was destroyed, he fled, and lived in an underground facility he built before the war, and went into cryo sleep during the course of it as his own fallout shelter. Miss Rose and her team came to him, after locating his facility and he came out of his cold sleep hibernation capsule… and made an offer. With his knowledge and resources, they believed they could ensure humanity's survival to a sense… he had cloning vats, and the plan was, originally, to simply… recreate humanity from underground.**_ " He glanced at Doree's unconscious form. " _ **Doree… She was the first. Created from the DNA of Pyrrha and Jaune… they saw it as the only way to keep a bit of them alive in a way…**_ "

Both partners looked at their teammates and the little Rose, touched that they were loved very much by these three.

" _ **Doree grew up… and they tried their best to raise her like one of their own…**_ " Sprite mused, smiling. " _ **I remember when I was first commissioned during her early days with Ruby, Ren and Nora… even though the surface was a Grimm-infested hellhole, those years in the bunkers were among the most peaceful and… fairly stress-free they've ever had…**_ "

"...what changed?" Ren questioned.

Sprite shook his head " _ **When she turned seven, Her… abilities began to manifest…**_ " he said, " _ **And becoming the first person outside the Schnee Family to inherit the semblances of both Pyrrha and Jaune… a human with two semblances wasn't something Merlot would just ignore… he petitioned to them to train her to become a soldier, he wanted to create an army of people like Doree to reclaim the surface world, to create a 'better' humanity…"**_ He shook his head. "T _ **hey wanted to say no, but… if they did, Merlot might've kicked them all out, and kept Doree to himself… so they had to play along**_."

" _ **Upon turning eight, Doree was… subjected to an endless cycle of training.**_ " The A.I continued, " _ **Her happy life ended as her playtime was replaced with regimented training, strength tests, surgical injections to make her faster, stronger… Merlot didn't just want a soldier, he wanted a killing machine. And to make it work… he subjected her to subliminal messages to turn her into just that - make her feel alone in the world, make her feel as if she weren't really loved…**_ "

"M _ **iss Rose and the others did their best, helping train and raise her when they could**_ ," Sprite said, " _ **Trying to make her feel loved… it worked, somewhat… she believed Ruby, Ren and Nora loved her, but…** _"

"She didn't... believe we'd love her…?" Jaune questioned, as Pyrrha was horrified at the mental images of the extreme training and operations that Doree endured. She didn't know if she would survive something like that.

 _ **"Merlot was… strict with her mental conditioning**_ ," Sprite growled, " _ **They'd try, but… it felt like every milestone we'd reach with her, was just as easily erased by Merlot after one of his 'private' sessions with her… eventually they had enough. They rebelled against Merlot, fighting his android guards, it felt like it was all going to work… until the subterranean Grimm finally found us…"**_

" _ **It… all happened so fast,**_ " Sprite shook his head, " _ **They flooded the base… Ruby and the others tried to protect the other clones created, to save mankind but… the last we saw of them was Ruby sealing the doors behind Doree, with a horde of Grimm behind her.**_ "

"F _ **rom there… well, you can guess the rest.**_ " Sprite finished, " _ **Doree killed Merlot in a rage… and then afterward, the three Goddess Sisters appeared before us - I will tell you more about them later - and made their offer… and we weren't in the position to really refuse it.**_ "

Everyone looked back toward the girl, as both student teams could only give concerned looks, the strongest coming from Team JNPR and Ruby.

"So...aside from being mentally brainwashed that her own parents would hate her, anything else we should be aware of?" Qrow asked, not wanting any surprises. Sprite sighed sadly before speaking.

" _ **Well, there is the side-effect from the cloning process which involves memory flashes,**_ " he said, and everyone looked to him.

"M...Memory flashes?" Pyrrha said in worry.

Sprite nodded at that, " _ **Yeah...of course, they only happen when she's asleep. They first started when she was eight years old, but at that time, they didn't bother her as much. In fact, they helped her in her training, learning techniques from the both of you, and how to use her semblances better...in a way, you two trained her as much as your teammates and Ruby,"**_ he said making the two smile a bit at that, happy that they at least contributed to Dorée's life, despite the tragedy behind it. But what Sprite said next will dampen that mood, _ **"But...as she got older the flashes began to get more...dark."**_

Everyone didn't like the sound of that.

"D-Dark...?" Ruby stuttered.

Sprite nodded at that. "Y _ **eah...and thanks to me being an A.I., I can still remember the screams the night she experienced the one memory that scarred her the most. It would take two hours, for Ruby, Ren, and Nora to calm her down**_."

Then, as if on cue, a single whimper was heard causing everyone to look at Doree who began twitching in her sleep, a pained filled grimace on her face.

"N...ngh...No...no...don't...go...," she managed to gasp out.

Both partners watched her, as her broken sentences soon began to be more understandable.

"No...stop...please!" She whimpered, "Don't do it! No!"

" _ **Oh dammit! She's at the Fall, again!**_ " Sprite said worriedly, as both Jaune and Pyrrha, immediately began to try to calm her down.

"The 'Fall'?" Ruby said, before remembering what her future counterpart said, "When you say that...you mean...?"

" _ **Yes, the Fall of Beacon**_ ," Sprite clarified, " _ **Or in Dorée's case...the day her life ended before it ever truly began**_ ,"

Everyone continued to look on, as the armored clad girl now began to thrash in her sleep.

"No! M-Mother!" she whimpered out, catching Pyrrha off guard, before she decided on another tactic in calming her down.

Placing a hand on her head, she began whispering in Dorée's ear. "Shhh, hey, hey, shh, it's okay, it's okay. Listen to my voice," she whispered, and the thrashing managed to somewhat subside, "It's okay...I'm here, I'm right here,"

She squeezed the girls hand to reassure her, which seemed to calm her down. Her whimpers still remained as Pyrrha continued to whisper to her.

Sprite gave out his own version of a sigh in relief.

". _ **..Thank you,**_ " Sprite said, " _ **I guess a mother's touch was needed for this. Not even Miss Rose, Miss Valkyrie, or Mister Ren's semblance could calm her down.**_ "

With said Lotus Ninja, Ren was shocked that someone was able to resist his semblance. Even Nora was surprised as her best friend had used it on her when she was being too hyper.

With Ruby, her concern for her future honorary niece was growing.

"Do...do these happen often?" she asked.

" _ **Once every three days at least. Of course, Merlot attempted to capitalize on these in a way to enforce his brainwashing, only for it to almost backfire in his face, when Dorée almost developed a split personality disorder...that was not pretty.**_ " the A.I. shuddered at the memory of that, a sentiment the students, Headmaster, and Field Agent shared.

"Damn...that's just scary as hell," Qrow stated, as he took a swig from his flask. "Reliving the memories of your dead parents and almost being driven insane? I'm surprised she didn't kill herself."

" _ **Almost, Branwen...,**_ " Sprite stressed, " _ **Almost**_ ,"

Everyone was silent as they took in the info, before remembering something that Sprite said before.

"And these Goddess Sisters?" Weiss asked, "Are they...?"

" _ **Related to the Brother Gods of Light and Darkness? Yes**_ " Sprite answered, " _ **Though unlike their...idiot siblings, the Three sisters were more forgiving. In fact, it was the Sisters who led Ruby, Ren, and Nora to Merlot in the first place. Of course, even for Gods, they didn't expect what Merlot did to happen. And them sending us back in time was a desperate measure... But, that's all I can say for now, the battery on Dorée's Scroll is about to reach the red, and it needs to be recharged. I will tell you more after that**_ ,"

The gathering was disappointed that they wouldn't get any more information, but accepted that.

"Okay, but when you're all charged up, we expect some more answers," Jaune spoke up, as he looked at his unconscious future daughter's face.

" _ **No problem**_ ," The A.I. acknowledged before he suddenly winked out, and the scroll shut off.

"Well...," Qrow sighed, as he massaged his tired eyes, "...This day just a whole lot more...interesting,"

As the gathered group of people gave their own agreements, they didn't notice the slight twitch of the unconscious Dorée's closed eyes.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

* * *

"I assume you managed to get me what I asked for?"

Merlot looked at the screen, as he spoke to dark silhouetted person, whom when they spoke, the voice was masked by different voices speaking at the same time, with a slight static.

" _Of course I did_ ," the person spoke, " _It was a tad difficult trying to convince the rest of these arguing idiots to get the right paperwork for your pardon._ "

"And my authorization into Beacon?" The old scientist pressed.

" _That was a little tricky, since Ozpin managed to convince us that you're only allowed to examine her, and will be observed by Miss Goodwitch at all times while you're there. Albeit he doesn't know it's you, so..._ "

Merlot sighed, before chuckling, "Same paranoid fool. I wonder how'll he react once he sees me," he snarked.

" _Please Doctor...don't try to start a confrontation,_ " the voice said, exasperatedly, " _I know you and him have history, but right now, your primary concern is finding a way to deal with that girl,_ "

Merlot looked at the screen, as his red cyborg eye glowed.

"Remember our deal Councilman," he said, "I want her alive, undamaged, and under my custody by the end of the Beacon School year...or I'll let the world know about the dealings you had with not only me, but your Underworld friends as well. You know the saying, if I go down, you go down with me,"

The person on the screen was silent for a moment, and Merlot could only guess that he was glaring at him, but this didn't bother him much. He was insulted much worse.

" _Don't tempt me, Doctor. Or I will find a way to have you silenced..._ permanently," they said, as Merlot gave a grunt.

"Noted..." with that he pressed the off button, and the screen winked off. He then took a deep breath before exhaling.

"Politics...whoever thought of the concept should be fed to a King Taijitu." he said before he stood up from the chair. "Can't deal with it now, unfortunately. For now...,"

He then proceeded to walk out of the room, "...It's time for the world to be reintroduced to Doctor Winston Merlot."

* * *

 **Patriot-112** **: And finally! I'm so sorry this took so long to get here, but work, family, other fanfic works, and other things of life threw a bag of monkey wrenches my way. I hope you enjoyed, and you might have some questions concerning this. Rest assured they will be answered in time.**

 **Sadly no after A/N scene for this chapter I'm afraid. Until next time my friends and don't forget to leave a review.**


End file.
